Out of My Life
by pinkpolkadots821
Summary: Cammie Morgan is a normal 17 year old girl. She meets a boy who has just moved to her town, Zach. Cammie forms a friendship with Zach, but it's a challenge when they both realize they have feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of My Life**

**Preface**

_People. _

_People walk in and out of our lives every day. We say hello and meet them, and all too soon, we are forced to say goodbye and leave._

_Strangers. _

_Strangers pass by our line of vision, and we pay no attention to them. _

_Bonds. _

_Bonds are created between even the most opposite of people. They are what hold them together, are what keep them close even when the world around them attempts to tear them apart. _

_Friendship._

_Friendships are strong. Some may say it is the strongest type of love between two people. It can last a second, or it can last a lifetime. It depends on how people work to keep the friendship working efficiently, and depends on how much those people cherish what they have. _

_Love._

_Love is what every one wants in the world. It is what we search for in our lives and wish to have as long as we live. Some find it easy to find, yet it's a challenge to others. _

_Conflicts._

_Conflicts will always occur. There is no way to stop them from happening. Sure, you can try to avoid them, but how long can you hide from what will always happen in the end. You can deny anything is wrong. You can also try to defuse the situation so the conflict never grows bigger and bigger. But if that situation grows larger it will eventually burst. You will be hurt physically or emotionally, you will be filled with emotions that you try your best to control or hide from the people around you, you will spend your time replaying the situation over and over again in your head; wishing things turned out differently. Or on a special occasion, you will be happy with how it finally turned out. You will be satisfied. And you will move on. _

_Life._

_Life is full of people, strangers, bonds, friendships, love, and conflicts. All you have to do is learn how appreciate them. _

**A/N I know this doesn't make since at the moment and doesn't relate to the Gallagher Girls, but next chapter it will make sense. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N The story Out of My Life involves Ally Carter's characters, but it is their life if they were normal. **

**In my previous story, Protect Her, I wrote in multiple point of views. This time I am trying to use one point of view so I'm sorry if you don't like it. If you don't like the new style of writing I'm testing then please don't leave comments saying you don't like it just don't continue reading. **

**Thanks for the Author Alert subscriptions and reviews. To xxCammieMorgan25xx for being the first to review.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter and I do not own the Gallagher Girls. I am only using her characters in my writing. **

**Chapter 1**

Cammie Morgan sat on her bed listening to a soft piano song repeat itself through her headphones. She balanced her journal on one knee and continued writing her thoughts down on the crisp new page. Listening to piano music always helped her focus; it helped her get into her writing zone where the world around her vanished and her thoughts were all that mattered. Using the correct paper to write on helped her too. Yes, she was picky enough to need the correct journal. She had always used a journal her grandmother had given her when she turned 13. It had about 500 pages in it, and had a pink hardcover with a silk-like ribbon attached to mark the page.

She wrote in her journal that day.

_People. _

_People walk in and out of our lives every day. We say hello and meet them, and all too soon, we are forced to say goodbye and leave._

_Strangers. _

_Strangers pass by our line of vision, and we pay no attention to them. _

_Bonds. _

_Bonds are created between even the most opposite of people. They are what hold them together, are what keep them close even when the world around them attempts to tear them apart. _

_Friendship._

_Friendships are strong. Some may say it is the strongest type of love between two people. It can last a second, or it can last a lifetime. It depends on how people work to keep the friendship working efficiently, and depends on how much those people cherish what they have. _

_Love._

_Love is what every one wants in the world. It is what we search for in our lives and wish to have as long as we live. Some find it easy to find, yet it's a challenge to others. _

_Conflicts._

_Conflicts will always occur. There is no way to stop them from happening. Sure, you can try to avoid them, but how long can you hide from what will always happen in the end. You can deny anything is wrong. You can also try to defuse the situation so the conflict never grows bigger and bigger. But if that situation grows larger it will eventually burst. You will be hurt physically or emotionally, you will be filled with emotions that you try your best to control or hide from the people around you, you will spend your time replaying the situation over and over again in your head; wishing things turned out differently. Or on a special occasion, you will be happy with how it finally turned out. You will be satisfied. And you will move on. _

_Life._

_Life is full of people, strangers, bonds, friendships, love, and conflicts. All you have to do is learn how appreciate them. _

Cammie sighed and dropped her pen. She was done writing for today, and was happy with what she had gotten out today. If you read through her journal you'd figure out that Cammie Morgan had many styles of writing. Some days she blabbed about the latest gossip, and some days you'd be drawn into her writing because of how deep and true her writing was. Sometimes it was a struggle to get her thoughts out, but sometimes she couldn't write fast enough and her hand would start to ache from the strain on her wrist.

"Cammie, dinner's ready hon." Her mother called from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Okay, just a minute." She called back down. Cammie got up and stashed her journal under her mattress. Making her way down the stairs she stopped by her brother Tyler's room to bang his door, signaling for him to come out.

She stopped short of four stairs and jumped over them slamming her feet on the tile and smiling that she landed without sliding even the tiniest bit.

Cammie nodded in approval "I'm getting good." Her mother had an eyebrow raised and laughed a little.

"Sit down Cam. Is Tyler coming?"

"Yep. I banged on his door."

"So do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Her mother questioned.

"Ummm, no I don't think so. I'll think I'll just stay home and relax."

"You mean stay home and be lazy doing nothing all summer." Cammie rolled her eyes and her mother's accusation, even though it was true. "Honey, why don't you ask the girls and see if they want to go down to the fair that's in town tomorrow. You've only got this week left before school starts."

"Okay I'll do that." She whipped out her cell phone and typed a quick txt message to her three best friends in expert time.

"I don't like phones out at the dinner table." Her mom sat down and started eating.

"You told me to ask the girls, I was just obeying you mother." She smiled sweetly and her mother returned the fake grin.

Tyler then came trudging down the stairs slowly and plopped down in his seat in between his mom and sister. He automatically started shoving his spaghetti into his mouth. Cammie had to look away in disgust. She and her brother were total opposites. She loved pink, parties, socializing with friends, and having fun. While her brother had only a few close friends and preferred to stay home most of the time. It's not that Tyler was unfriendly, he was just more reserved.

After dinner Cammie sprawled out on the sofa in the living room watching TV watching Pretty Little Liars. Her phone buzzed with a new txt message.

Cam Cam,

Fair 2moro. Macey & Liz r coming. B there 12. Meet entrance.

-Bex

Cammie shouted to her mom. "I'm going to meet the girls at the fair tomorrow at 12. I'll be home around 5."

"That's fine hon. See you at 5 since I'll be at work before you get up tomorrow morning." Her mom came over to the sofa and kissed Cammie's forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night Mom."

**A/N Please Review with your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks sooo much for my reviews and author alert subscriptions. **

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Cammie drove herself to the fair that came for a week every summer and spent 5 minutes searching for a parking space. She eventually made it through the long lines of purchasing tickets and getting stamped and entered the fair grounds. Her eyes started to scan the crowd looking for Macey, Bex, Liz, or Grant, or Jonas. Grant was Bex's boyfriend of one year and nine months, which was a pretty long time considering their age. Jonas had always been in the group of friends, but every one knew he secretly liked Liz, and she liked him back. Cammie, not finding her friends, reached into her pocket for her phone to send a txt to Bex.

Where r u guys? I'm here.

-Cam Cam

Less than twenty seconds later her phone buzzed with a message.

U took too long. We r at the Spin Drop ride, its by the sling shot. We'll wait for you.

-Bex

Cammie made her way through the crowds of people towards the ride called the Spin Drop. All of her friends including herself loved to ride it. It would first lift up high and spin upside down for awhile then the ride would suddenly drop you to almost ground level while still being spun upside down. She walked past the basketball hoops that for so many years she thought she could beat till she finally realized the basketball hoop's rings were rigged to make the ball bounce off instead of in. She shook her head slowly and chuckled at the multitude of boys in line waiting to take a shot at it.

There was one guy who was holding up the line because his shoots were making it really close to the hoop! Cammie had never gotten that close during her tries. He looked about 17, her age, with dark brown hair cut short. He was about 5"11. She stood there until she realized she was standing in the middle of the street starring at the guy. She slipped on her dark tinted sunglasses and pretended to watch the basketball instead of looking at the boy. He was wearing black basketball shorts with gold strips on the sides, white tennis shoes with a large blue Nike sign on the side, and a well fitted black Nike shirt that had another blue Nike sign to match the shoes. She right away noticed his defined muscles in his arms.

Cammie's attention was refocused when shouts interrupted her thoughts. She looked at the group of guys behind the shooter and saw all of them clapping and yelling. The ones directly behind the shooter reached out and slapped his back. The shooter was smiling and accepted the stuffed animal. Wow. He actually made it in! She was shocked, but what even surprised her more was when the boy turned around and immediately noticed a small pixie sized girl standing with her parents off the side, admiring his basketball skills. He smiled at her and handed her the stuffed animal. The little girl smiled and gave him a quick hug around the waist. He laughed and waved to her.

After a few minutes of watching the commotion of celebration Cammie continued making her way down the streets to find her friends. The second she reached the Spin Drop she was engulfed in a massive group hug.

"Cam! We were getting worried you got lost or kidnapped or something!" Liz squealed.

"I'm fine. Sorry I got distracted at the basketball hoops. Some guy actually made it in!"

"Awesome! I've never been able to get it in!" Grant was impressed. Behind Grant was a girl around Cammie's size with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes that matched hers. Cammie recognized her from previous classes at school.

"Hey your Kaylee Slade right?"

The girl smiled, "Yeah and your Cammie Morgan right? I'm not sure if you remember me, but we had science and choir together last year."

"I remember." Then Jonas interrupted.

"Kaylee, where did your friend Zach go?" Everyone started to look around.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him for the past ten minutes. I wonder where he wandered off too."

Cammie hadn't ever met the girl's friend Zach so she didn't bother looking. Instead she put on her paper bracelet that gave her unlimited fair rides. While her head was down a voice next to her made her jump.

"Hey guys sorry I was at the basketball hoops." Her head popped up and looked who was standing next to her. It was the boy who made the basket and then gave his prize to the little girl. Up close Cammie could see he had pale skin like hers and deep emerald green eyes. He noticed her and extended his hand.

"Hey I'm Zach."

"Hi I'm Cammie." She smiled up at him, but was too distracted by his green eyes to notice him pull away and place his hand in Kaylee's.

**A/N No attacking me for not having Zach interested in Cammie! Lol. Be patient and Review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews I received for Chapter 3! I loved reading them and the comments saying your able to be patient before Zammie moments start.**

**Chapter 4**

Cammie looked down at Zach and Kaylee's hands intertwined together and averted her gaze.

"So are we going on the Spin Drop guys?" Bex was jumping up and down waiting for us while pointing and the line already forming. Bex was the most energetic of the group. She was fearless, bold, and friendly, but if someone messed with her, they were going to get an earful and possibly and fist shoved in their mouth.

After four times on the Spin Drop Bex lead the group to the Slig Shot. Looking up 50 feet high at the small clear sphere held between two cable wires Cammie stopped in her tracks. When they reached the line she started to back away slowly.

"No way am I going on that. You know that's the one ride I hate. Those two wires could snap at any moment, look at them!" Cammie's remark made Zach laugh. He dropped his hand from Kaylee's and stepped aside.

"I'll stay too. After four rides on that ride the Spin Drop I need a break before I puke."

Zach's choice to stay behind resulted in Kaylee pouting a little, but quickly hugging him around the shoulders before joining the others in line. Cammie rested her weight on one leg and gripped her phone in her hand as she watched her friends advance closer to the ride. Swiftly she slid her phone up and down and pressed random keys. This way, she would look like she was busy txting someone and avoid having to make conversation with the boy Zach. The pretend txting on the phone didn't stop him from trying to start a conversation though.

"So. Do you go to school with the others? I met them earlier and had a chance to get to know them. It's just you I have to talk to."

Cammie sighed and put her phone in her pocket, "Have to talk to me or want to talk to me?" She glared and Zach blinked a couple times in surprise before answering.

"I mean want to." He smiled but Cammie kept her face unemotional which caused him to take a few steps back.

"Yes I go to school with the others. How come I haven't seen you around? Are you new here?"

"Yep. Just moved here last month. I'll be going to school with you guys next week though."

"Cool."

"Yep."

After some small talk the awkward silence took over and neither knew what to say next. After about two or three minutes of standing watching the ride and hearing the many screams filled with terror as the sling shot snapped back and forth Cammie decided to break the silence.

"So you and Kaylee huh?"

Again Zach looked taken by surprise. "What about me and Kaylee?"

"Are you two…. You know… going out?"

He hesitated at first, "No we aren't. I met her a few weeks ago at the mall and she invited me to the fair to meet some other friends here before school started. I like her and she likes me back though."

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"How do you know you two like each other if you've only been friends for a week?"

"We've talked over instant messenger a lot."

"Oh."

"Yep."

Then the awkward silence returned.

The afternoon continued on consisting of the group of friends moving from each fair ride and onto the snack bars. The boys filled themselves with junk food like corn dogs and fries while the girls drank smoothies. It was hard for Cammie to watch Kaylee and Zach walk hand in hand down the street laughing and enjoying their time together. She wasn't sure though. It wasn't that she disliked Kaylee or that Kaylee was a mean girl. Finally Cammie couldn't take it anymore and she grabbed Macey's arm asking if she wanted to go to the chair lift that traveled over the entire fair grounds.

Macey looked confused, "You don't want to leave the other's though right?"

"Mace, I need to talk to you alone." She widened her eyes and Macey's mouth opened in realization. She then linked her arm through Cammie's and called Bex who was already out of shouting distance.

"Hey Bex its me. Just wanted to tell you Cam and I are going to the chair lift. We need some girl talk tell the others we'll be back in twenty minutes." She snapped her phone shut and grinned. "Alright girlie, let's go!"

On the chair lift both girls went through the normal routine that must happen before engaging in girl talk. They turned off their phones, no not put on vibrate, but off.

"Alright I'm ready Cam what's going on?"

"It's Kaylee. "

Macey searched her friends eyes and added to her comment, "It's Kaylee AND Zach."

Cammie rolled her eyes, "Yes. Kaylee AND Zach. God I don't know why, but I just find it annoying watching them stroll through the street completely oblivious to everything else going on! I know Kaylee's friends with Liz so she's sort of in our group but she isn't even paying attention to us. She's focused on Zach." Macey tipped her head to the side and her piercing blue eyes narrowed in concentration. A few moments later she snapped up straight and touched her friends shoulder.

"Miss. Morgan, I'm ready to diagnose you."

"Give it to me straight McHenry."

"Your jealous."

"WHAT!"

"Your jealous."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. "

"I'm not jealous."

"Sure you are. Don't deny it Cam."

Cammie took a deep breath in ready to deny it once again but let the breath out and slumped in her chair.

"Why would I be jealous? I don't care if they like each other. I've got other guys interested in me."

"Well I know you're jealous. We just need to figure out why. Do you think Kaylee's pretty?"

"Macey why are you asking me this?"

"You could be jealous of Kaylee's looks, which of course I would then assure you that your wayyyy prettier than her."

Cammie shook her head.

"Do you find Zach attractive?"

"Yes."

"That could be the reason."

"It's not though. I don't know how to describe it. I'm not jealous of them because Zach's attractive, it's…it's…the way he acts. "

Macey's face was scrunched up in confusion, "He acts like a boy, you can't be jealous of that!"

"No!" She laughed. "He's nice. Have you seen the way he treats Kaylee? He opens doors for her even on rides like the Ferris wheel carts. He holds her hand instead of trying to hang on her waist showing off too much PDA. He buys her things, and remembers to ask what she wants to do before making the decisions himself. He's polite and is respectful. What boy our age acts like that!"

"Hmmm. You've got a point there."

"Yep."

"We'll I'm not close friends with Kaylee, you wanna steal Zach from her? I'll help!" It was quite tempting, but Cammie was too nice to purposely steal a guy from another girl. Macey had no problem doing that though.

"No. If Liz found out she might get upset that we plotted against her friend."

"Ugh."

"Ugh is right."

"So basically you wish you had a guy to care for you the way Zach does for Kaylee? "

"I guess so."

"The problem is Cam, Zach's the only guy that acts like that."

Cammie gave her friend a fake grin. "I've noticed." She them rested her head on Macey's shoulder.

"Let's just see what happens in time. Okay Cam? We'll wait and see if they even last. In the mean time don't mention it to the others, but get to know Zach. Become friends with him, and maybe having him as a friend will be enough."

"Alright. I'll be patient. Thanks Mace." Cammie reached up to hug her friend.

**A/N Review of course.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cammie and Macey, half an hour later, returned to their friends who were walking through the small street shops. The girls were busy admiring the jewelry while the boys stood behind them looking bored, except Grant. He actually looked interested in the silver charm bracelet Bex was looking at. Everyone in their group knew he was paying attention to her shopping since her birthday is coming up, and he needs gift ideas. Poor men never have an idea of what to get girls. Macey noticed Kaylee and Zach standing off to the side talking quietly and waiting. She took this as her chance to get Cammie talking to Zach. Macey grabbed Cam's arm and tugged her over to Kaylee and Zach. Cammie tried to resist the pulling, but ended up only tripping on a few rocks and holes on the ground.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Macey." Kaylee smiled, but it was a calm smile. Everyone today had been hyper and excited, and yet Kaylee always seemed calm and shy. Maybe she was a little uncomfortable spending the day with Liz's group that she wasn't the closest of friends with.

"So what do you want to do once everyone else is done shopping?" Macey probably wanted to go see new shiny sports cars in the convention center in the middle of the fair grounds.

"Well I was actually planning on going home in a few minutes. I promised my parents I'd be home in time to pack my suitcase, I'm heading to California for a leadership class with a couple other kids."

"Leadership class?" Cammie questioned.

"Yes a leadership class."

"Oohh. Cool."

Zach interrupted the awkward conversation, "I think a leadership class sounds cool, I mean it would give you something to put on a college resume. They love those things." Kaylee looked very pleased with his comment.

"Oh my gosh! Zach you should come with me to the leadership class. You don't have to register you just show up!"

Cammie's arm was still connected with Macey's and she constricted her arm making Macey wince. Macey gave her a side-glance with sympathetic eyes.

"Oh. Well I don't know my parents probably want me home to prepare for school next week…and stuff." Cammie didn't know about the others but she could tell he was lying right away.

"That's alright. I understand." Kaylee reached over and put her arm around his waist. Zach then put his arm around her shoulder_. Of course she understands,_ Cammie thought.

Five minutes later Kaylee left the fair. Liz left too since Kaylee was her ride. Cammie was giving Macey a ride home, Bex and Grant were leaving in a few minutes to go out to dinner together, and Jonas had invited Zach over to his house to spend the night so they could get to know each other a little better.

"Well guys this was fun, but its time for me and Grant to run, we've got a dinner reservation we don't want to lose!" Bex hugged all her girlfriends and they left.

Macey strolled over to Jonas and placed her elbow on his shoulder. "Its just us four now." Cammie looked at Macey, Jonas, and Zach. "What would you like to do, we have about 25 minutes before we should head home."

Jonas perked up, "I'll go see those sports cars in the convention center." Macey jumped up and down squealing.

"I'm so going with you! Cam what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I think I'll just wander around and look around."

"I'm going to do the same." Zach said.

"Alrighty kids see you later then!"

Cammie walked down the familiar streets of the fair and stopped to look at the different booths full of different games to play. Most of the time no one ever won the games, but it was still fun to watch. She watched a small girl with short blonde hair yelping at her father to help her throw the ball at the pins. Her dad laughed and came over to his daughter picking her up and setting her on the counter. He grabbed the back of hand and showed her the motion to throw the ball. She tried by herself and hit three pins. She clapped her hands together when the man working there gave her a small pink elephant. The father and daughter walked away and returned to the mother. The little girl gave her mom the pink elephant to hold and Cammie saw the mom was already holding the small stuffed animal Zach had given a small girl earlier that afternoon. While now the girl has two prizes. She laughed quietly and walked to the basketball hoops. When she approached the hoops there was the usual crowd of boys standing around the single shooter. There were also benches with girls sitting there looking tired. She assumed the girls were sitting there waiting for their boyfriends to hurry up. Cammie was tempted to try her luck with shooting. She joined the line and after a few minutes of watching the shooters from her spot in line she thought she knew what they were doing wrong. Every single one of the guys was focusing on whether their shooting looked cool and completely forgetting about their form! She knew from many years of playing that you needed to keep your elbow tucked in instead of letting it jab out to the side at an angle.

At her turn, she took her first shot, and missed, but was close. On her second shot the ball hit the side backboard and then bounced on the rim, but the rim ruined it. The ball immediately bounced off to the side when it hit the rim. She was about to take her third and final shot. She had her arm extended and was about to shoot when a hand appeared out of nowhere and blocked her shot.

"What the heck!" She spun around looking for the hand that stopped her. It was Zach's hand though.

His eyes were wide and he smirked at her while putting his hands in the air in surrender. "Relax I was only going to give you a small tip before you used your last shot." Her shoulders relaxed.

"Okay go ahead."

Zach stepped forward and took her shoulders. He moved her to the right side a tiny bit so she wasn't standing directly in front of the hoop.

"Your right handed right?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Well my tip to you after you've moved to the side a tiny bit is to focus on the net that is right below the rim. You're going to want the ball to hit the middle of the back board and not the side so the ball avoids the rim."

"Alright. I can aim there." Zach took a step back and Cammie shot. The ball hit the middle of the backboard instead of the side and bounced off in a straight line falling through the net avoiding the rim. She made the basket.

"Whoa! Cool I made it in!" She jumped up and down and Zach started clapping along with the other guys who were watching.

The man handed her a pink daisy pillow. She giggled and took it. After leaving the basketball hoops she looked around for Zach. She found him sitting on one of the benches off to the side, and decided to join him. Sitting down next to him he looked up and smiled when he noticed the pink daisy pillow in her hand.

"Good job."

"Thanks for the tip." She nudged his arm, but he seemed to not notice it.

"So did you play basketball before?" He asked.

"Yeah I did for about five years."

"That's pretty cool."

Cammie laughed and leaned back against the bench, "Believe it or not I used to be really athletic. I was a tomboy." That caused Zach to raise his eyebrow at her.

"Really? I wouldn't have thought you were the athletic type." Right after he said this his head popped up. "I mean you could be athletic. I don't really know you so you could be. I just assumed…"

His explanation made Cam laugh even more, "Don't worry about it I get that comment all the time. So what sports do you play?"

"Are you ASSUMING I play sports?" He mocked.

"I know you play sports."

"How?"

"I saw you make the basket earlier this afternoon."

"Oh dang that ruins my fun. Now I can't bug you about assuming things like I just did."

As the two continued making small talk both their phones going off interrupted them. Macey was calling Cammie and Jonas was calling Zach telling them to meet at the cars, they were ready to go.

"I guess I'll see you at school on Monday then." Cammie nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'll see you Monday Zach."

"See ya."

"Bye." Cammie walked to her car and spotted Macey waiting to be driven home.

**A/N Hope you liked the chapter. I'm warning you you'll have to be patient for your Zammie because I have a full plan for their relationship and it proves they are two very complicated people. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello! Ok so I need the readers to understand that this story WILL have Zammie, but it isn't going to be the perfect Zammie couple that is in a lot of stories. I'm sorry if that's what you want to read but their relationship is going to have much more conflict and more real. Also the characters may seem different acting but its how I need them to be so I hope that if you continue to read that you still enjoy the story. **

**Chapter 6 **

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Cammie Morgan woke up to the harsh shrill of her alarm clock with a start. She had never gotten used to the noise and was startled each morning. Every time she got close to hitting her head on the bed frame. _Ugghhhh first day of school._ Cammie got out of bed, stretched her muscles, and turned to her closet to pick out the perfect first day of school outfit. After five minutes of searching she decided on a final outfit, took a picture of it with her webcam, and sent it to Macey to be approved. A minute later her laptop beeped.

**Video Chat Requested by Macey McHenry**

Cammie accepted the video chat and sat down at her desk.

"Morning Cam."

"Morning Mace. So is my outfit okay?"

Macey just starred into the camera making Cammie nervous.

"YES its AMAZING! Your going to look so hot wearing it! All the guys will notice you."

"Thanks Mace."

"No problem, and you know what, I bet even Zach won't be able to resist checking you out." This earned an eye roll from Cammie.

"I thought I was just going to be friends with him!"

"Oh…that's right…I forgot. Oh well! We'll see how things turn out. I gotta go get ready myself. Meet you by our lockers!" Macey then logged off and Cammie shut her laptop to go get ready herself.

Cammie arrived at school fifty minutes later and entered the halls. Her silver sparkly ballet flats slapped softly on the tile floor and she could feel the stares trained on her as she walked swiftly down the halls toward her locker. She turned the corner and saw Macey already standing there waiting. Macey caught sight of her friend and immediately was impressed. She had taught her friend well, she didn't even help her pick out her outfit! Macey admired Cammie's blue tank top that matched her eyes with beads on the neckline. The faded denim shorts showed off her tan and toned legs along with the silver ballet flats that contrasted her skin tone against her legs. Her make up wasn't over powering, very clean looking, and she noticed her friend spent extra time to even straighten her hair completely today.

"Oh. My. God. Your gorgeous!" Macey hugged her friend.

"So do you, I mean look at yourself!" Cammie's mouth had almost dropped when she noticed Macey's choice of clothes today. Macey had skintight black skinny jeans on with black high heels. Those heels were at least a couple inches tall. She had a red top on with a black-cropped vest over it. And of course her hair and make up didn't have a single flaw.

"Ooohh. Cammie I see Zach coming down the hall. Kaylee's not with him. Now its time to impress!" She reached out to fluff Cam's hair, but had her hand swatted away.

"No! Why can't you remember we are going to just be friends!"

"Hmmm. Maybe because he's just so gorgeous that I know my best friend needs him." She grinned. "Friends. Fine, but that doesn't mean you can't show off. Now when he gets close enough to recognize us give a small wave to him and then walk away."

"What? I'm going to wave and then simply walk away. Wow. That seems pointless."

Macey sighed in annoyance. "Listen to me Cam. It may seem pointless to you but the wave gets his attention, then as you walk away he'll wonder why you didn't stop to talk, why you didn't care enough and just walked away. He'll watch you walk away and notice how good you look! Trust. Me."

"Alright fine where is he?"

"About fifteen feet away. Turn now and wave."

Cammie obeyed her friend and turned to wave. When she turned and her eyes searched for Zach her pulse quickened as she laid eyes on him. Zach was walking casually through the hall holding his schedule and map. He had on dark jeans, the same Nike shoes from the fair, a green t-shirt, and a black baseball cap on. He looked Good. Cammie waved and Zach nodded his head to her and smiled. She quickly turned and started walking away.

Macey McHenry watched Zach and Cam wave to each other before Cammie quickly turned around and started walking away. Macey smiled that Cammie's hair whipped around to her other shoulder. She watched closely for Zach's reaction when she walked away. He blinked a couple times and his eyebrows scrunched together. Only a few seconds later his face looked calm again, but he continued to watch Cammie walk away. He smiled slightly while watching her.

Cammie was wandering through the halls trying to find her sixth period science class. She had no idea at the beginning of the day that her school and rearranged itself in order, according to the principle, for students to find their classes easier. Yeah right! She was totally lost, and the bell was going to ring in three minutes!

She entered a smaller looking classroom with a few desks to find them filled. An old man in a tracksuit looked up from his clipboard at her.

"Are you in this class?"

"Is this Catastrophic Events science?"

The man laughed, "No this is First Aid Physical Education"

"Oh god. Do you know where room 132A now is?"

"Well I'm not sure, but I think its down this pathway and you enter the gray building there. The room should be on your right."

"Okay thank you very much." Cammie sprinted out the door and down the path determined not to be late on her first day. By some miracle she arrived at 132A and took an empty seat. The teacher was at his desk typing away at his computer and didn't even notice her come in. She had gotten very lucky.

After her last class, which was science, Cammie exited the building and reached automatically for her cell phone. She read through the few missed txt messages from her brother Tyler, her mother, and Bex complaining about only having one class with her. She let out an exhausted sigh and typed back.

"Rough first day back?" A sort of familiar voice asked. Zach.

"It was fine besides the fact I ended up in Physical Education instead of my science class."

Zach laughed and shook his head, "Wow. I thought I was the one with a bad sense of direction." She smacked his arm, but laughed too.

"Hey watch it mister. I know everyone in this school. Your new here so you better not get on my bad side!" Cammie was joking but Zach looked taken back and first till he realized she was joking. He smiled brightly and motioned that he was bowing at her feet.

"I'm very sorry miss I had no idea you held such power involving the subject of how people like me at this school."

"I'm sure even if I tried to ruin your chances here or something that people would still like you."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Definitely. You're very nice and friendly, I'm sure you'll have lots of friends in no time."

"Well thanks."

"No problem." Cammie found it very easy to talk to Zach after they got past the awkward part.

"Which science class do you have this trimester?"

"I have Catastrophic Events with Mr. Acker."

"Me too! What period do you have it?"

"Sixth."

"Oh, I have it fifth."

"We got close to having class together."

"Yeah." Zach reached up and rubbed his neck nervously.

A moment later Dylan Thompson showed up behind Zach and clapped his hand on Zach's shoulder. "Hey Zach! You wanna come over to my house to hang out for awhile. First day of school means no homework!"

Cammie was impressed. Zach had already made friends with Dylan Thompson, captain of the basketball team, jock, popular, friendly to people he approved, but ignored anyone who wasn't attractive in his opinion.

"Hey Cammie." He acknowledged her.

"Hey Dylan. Have a nice summer?"

"Definitely! That party by the lake a couple weeks ago was awesome wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was really fun. Anyways I should get going home."

Dylan nodded his head, "See you later." He then turned to Zach. "You coming?"

"Yeah I'll meet you at the parking lot in a minute."

Dylan then walked away leaving Cammie and Zach alone.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

They both smiled and walked their separate ways.

**A/N Next chapter in my opinion is better and you'll be happy with it so review and you'll get it soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I think this might be my favorite chapter so far. It's the longest chapter too, its 9 pages on Word! The story continues after almost three months has passed by. **

**Chapter 7 **

School had been in session for two and a half months now, and Cammie was doing fine. She had all her classes figured out, had a favorite new table to sit at during lunch with her friends, and had gotten closer to one of those friends. Over the past few months of school Cammie had gotten to know Zach Goode better then anyone else in their group of friends, besides Kaylee. She knew little details about him like his favorite color, or his birthday, but she also knew important topics about Zach. She knew he had a little bit of a temper while playing sports, how he was sensitive about his family since he didn't like his mother, and got to know a little bit about his old friends before he moved. The two were getting closer everyday and now could have a conversation for two or three hours without ever getting bored, but someone had to always interfere with their progress as friends. Kaylee. Kaylee was now Zach's girlfriend, they started going out about two weeks after school started. She never tried to interrupt a conversation or tried to have Zach's attention all the time. She never intentionally messed with Zach and Cammie's friendship, but Zach could never stopped bringing Kaylee into the subject.

"So how was basketball practice today?" Cammie would ask him.

"Good. Kaylee was there!"

"That's nice of her to come. So when is your next game, maybe I could come and watch if its at home."

"It's this Friday. You could sit with Kaylee that way you girls would have a couple hours to talk."

"Yeah but I'm not close friends with Kaylee."

"You should be, she's a great girl."

"Zach you're doing it AGAIN!"

"What?"

"You keep trying to push Kaylee onto me. I understand she's your girlfriend, but that doesn't mean we have to be buddy buddy!"

"I know Cam. I'm sorry I keep doing this. I just want my girlfriend and my best friend to be close."

"So I'm your best friend?"

"My best friend here, where I live now. In my hometown my best friend is Kyle, but you're my best friend here."

Cammie learned to put up with Zach's girlfriend, but she always was disappointed in him when he'd leave her to go hang out with Kaylee, or would sign off Instant Messenger so he could go call Kaylee.

The bell rang ending sixth period and every student rushed out of their classroom to head home. Cammie grabbed her bag and waited outside the door of her science room for Zach to come get her. He would meet up with her everyday after sixth period and they'd walk to their lockers and hang out till they absolutely had to start heading home. This routine started after the first week of school and Zach never forgot to meet up with her. Cammie loved the after school routine, but hated the morning routine. In the morning Zach would come say hi to Cammie but immediately leave the second he saw Kaylee in the hallways.

Both of them smiled when he approached.

"Hey Cam."

"Hey Zach."

"How'd the big test go?" He asked. Zach had taken the same test fifth period and was grinning because he warned her right before sixth period to quickly look up the definition of a tectonic plate since it was surprisingly on the test.

"Alright, at least I hope so!"

"I bet you got a perfect score. Don't' worry about it." He nudged her arm for comfort.

Cammie changed the subject, "Are you going to the dance tonight?"

"Yep! I'm going with Kaylee. It should be fun. Are you going?"

"Yeah. I'm not going with a guy though. Macey's my date!" Both of them laughed.

"I'll see you tonight at the dance."

"Alrighty. I'll talk to you later."

Cammie headed to the parking lot and the second she got in her car her phone beeped.

**New Text Message from Zach Goode.**

She read the text.

**Now is Later Cam. What's up? Lol.**

_No Zach. haha. I'm driving now so I'm not texting!_

**Ahhh Cam you're such a good girl. Do you ever do anything bad? ;)**

_Of course I do! But most of the time I'm a good girl that isn't affected by you and your bad influence. :P_

**I'm hurt you think I'm a bad influence. :'(**

_Suck it up and text me later. Lol. Byeee._

**Bye. : )**

The doorbell rang at six o'clock that evening and Cammie rushed to open the door. There stood Macey, Liz, and Bex.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Cam. We are ready to get ready for the dance!" Bex yelled.

"Bex sheesh quiet down it's just a dance!"

"No way! It's a dance that I'm going to with GRANT."

Liz interrupted, "That's no surprise since you've been dating for close to two years now."

Bex just stuck out her tongue at Liz and said "Well it's a big deal for you isn't it? Since you are going with Jonas." Liz blushed a deep pink.

"Alright. Alright. Let's get started already!" Macey drug the girls up to Cammie's bedroom and started throwing dresses everywhere.

After two hours of trying on dresses, applying makeup, fixing hair, and picking out the perfect shoes, all four girls were ready. All of them looked amazing!

Liz had on a short deep red dress with a V shaped neckline with black shiny flats. Her hair was in bouncy curls and her makeup was simple, but her eyes stood out with a simmering gold eye shadow.

Bex was wearing a light purple dress with waves cut down on the skirt part. The color complimented her skin tone. She had on silver heels and her hair was also curled.

Macey, like her usual self, chose a simple black dress and yet it looked like it was from Yves Saint Laurent's new line of dresses! She had on silver eye shadow, black heels, and her hair was slightly wavy.

Cammie was wearing a tight short pink dress. It fit her body well and she got away with straightening her hair and wearing silver flats. Macey focused on her makeup since Cammie got away with her hair and shoes. She had on bright pink lip-gloss, some blush, a shiny gold eye shadow that was a darker gold than Liz's. Mascara and eyeliner completed her eye make up and made her shiny blue eyes pop.

The girls arrived at the dance together and immediately Liz and Bex left to find their dates in the crowd of teenagers. Cammie had to squint in the darkness trying to search for Zach.

Macey tugged on her arm, "I'll help you look for Zach." When Cammie hesitated Macey looked confused, "You are looking for him aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but he'll be with Kaylee."

"Kaylee… psh. Forget her we're looking for him!" Macey then lead Cammie through the crowd in search of Zach.

Zach was standing by the snack table alone. Cam thought he looked really good in his shirt and tie. Even in the dark she could see his emerald green eyes looking at her.

"Where's Kaylee?"

"I have no idea. She's been gone for like ten minutes. She was with a guy; I forgot his name. She said she had to go catch up with him, but it would only be a second. "

When Cammie heard this her eyes narrowed, as did Macey's. "Was the guy a little shorter than you with black hair and dark brown eyes with tan skin?"

"Yep."

"Oh, the guy's name is Jacob."

"Yeah that was his name!"

"Well do you want to hang with us till she's done?" Macey offered, but Zach just shook his head. The loyal boyfriend of course not wanting to ditch his girlfriend even though she wasn't even around!

Macey and Cammie talked with Zach for a few more minuets but were tempted to go dance. Their favorite song was playing. The girls went out to the dance floor and started dancing with each other but mostly singing along to the song. Impossible by Shontelle blasted through the school.

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not

My illusion, my mistake

I was careless, I forgot

I did

And now when all is done

There is nothing to say

You have gone and so effortlessly

You have won

You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the rooftops

Write it on the skyline

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard

Falling for betrayal is worst

Broken trust and broken hearts

Cammie was singing and totally oblivious to everything around her. She whirled around when a hand lay gently on her shoulder. She turned around to see a sad looking Zach. He looked a little confused and upset.

"Zach what's wrong?" Cammie's heart sped up. Zach nodded his head to the side and off the dance floor. She nodded and followed him till he reached the schools hallway. He didn't turn around once, but knew she was following him. He stopped when they entered the hallway and could only hear the quiet rumble of the speakers.

"Kaylee broke up with me." Cammie felt her heart lift up and yet her stomach dropped. She was having mixed emotions. She was happy and relieved Kaylee was finally out of his life, but anger grew quickly inside her. She was mad that a girl would do this to Zach, would make him upset and sad. She never wanted to see her new best friend like this.

"Why did she do that?"

Zach turned around to face her. He could see the sadness in his best friends eyes. He knew she felt bad for him and wanted him only to be happy. "She broke up with me because of some other guy. He was her ex-boyfriend from last year. She said she needed to take some time to get over this boy, and wasn't ready for a serious relationship."

Cammie looked down at their feet and took a deep breath.

"Zach, Jacob was her ex-boyfriend."

Zach looked confused. "Wait. That guy she was with earlier was the ex-boyfriend?" Cammie nodded and Zach stretched out his arms behind his head and sighed.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Zach."

A moment later he answered, "It's alright Cam. Thanks for being with me though. I had to talk to you right away." He smiled slightly.

Cammie stepped closer to him and wrapped her small arms around his neck. He hugged her back and they stood there for a moment.

She pulled back, "You want to leave?"

"Yeah let's go see a movie."

"Alright. Let's go."

**A/N There is some Zammie for you! In return I'd like reviews please lol. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N In this chapter we see Cammie writing in her journal again and pay attention to the beginning of each passage. (It's exactly what the preface is. I planned that out.) **

**Also thanks sooo much for the large amount of reviews I got!  
**

**Chapter 8**

Cammie's brother, Tyler, quietly snuck into his sister's room since she was at the school dance with her friends. When Cammie left the house Tyler would once in awhile like to sneak into her room and read her journal. He didn't like reading through her journal because he wanted to find her secrets like her current crush or anything. He liked to read through the writings that she wrote while she was in a mood where she felt the need to let her thoughts out on paper. He snuck his hand under the mattress and pulled out her journal. Tyler flipped through the book searching for writing that seemed interesting. He scrolled through page after a page, but a specific date at the top of a page made him stop. He had chills run through him and Tyler sat down on the bed to steady himself. The page read:

_August 18, 2010_

_People._

_People walk in and out of our lives every day. We say hello and meet them, and all too soon, we are forced to say goodbye and leave._

_My dad walked in and out of my life a lot because he was in the military. I was always proud to share with others the fact that my dad was currently a soldier fighting in the war, but now I can't say that anymore. The word current can't be used to describe him. On August 18__th__ 2005, I was forced to say goodbye to my father, because he had left._

_Today is the day my dad was killed five years ago. He was enrolled in the military and was a month away from coming home, but he was shot in battle, and never came home alive again. I'm not sure if Tyler remembers today is the date of our father's death since he was younger when it happened, but I hope he is dealing with it okay today. _

Tyler took a deep breath in. Of course he remembered August 18th as the day his father died. Even though he was young, he would always remember his father and that day. Tyler turned the page and saw that Cammie wrote another passage in her journal the same day.

_August 18__th__, 2010._

_Strangers. _

_Strangers pass by our line of vision, and we pay no attention to them. _

_Here I am writing again today!_

_On a brighter topic today I went with my friends to the fair today. I was supposed to meet up with Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, and Jonas, but was surprised when we had two extra members in our group. Liz's close friend Kaylee tagged along and she brought with her a boy named Zach Goode. Zach was a complete stranger and I would of paid no attention to him except he was really good at basketball!_

_I hadn't officially met him at the basketball hoops but it turned out Kaylee invited Zach to spend the day with us since they liked each other. I think I'm going to try and get to know Zach better, he seems very nice. _

Tyler hadn't met Zach yet, but he definitely recognized the name. Cammie talked to him every night for hours at a time and blabbed about him at dinner or in the car! He thought Cammie had a little crush, but maybe they ARE just close friends since her journal says Zach and Kaylee like each other. He placed the journal back under her mattress and left his sisters room.

Cammie and Zach waited by the car in the schools parking lot. Cammie had sent a text to Macey telling her she was leaving with Zach to go to the movies and of course Macey wanted to come too so they were waiting for her to meet them at the car.

Once the three of them arrived at the movie theater Zach asked, "So which movie do we want to see?"

"Umm I'm not sure. How about you choose since you've had a rough night!" Macey shook her had at Cammie's suggestion.

"Cammie, I want to go to Eclipse though. I haven't seen it yet!"

Both Cammie and Zach started laughing and Zach agreed to go see Eclipse with the girls.

During the movie Cammie pulled out her phone and stealthily checked the time. It was already midnight! Good thing her curfew wasn't till one because of the dance or else her mom would of killed her! The movie had about twenty minutes left. During the battle scene a werewolf jumped out of no where and started Cammie, she automatically shot her hand towards the arm rest but her hand landed on something softer. Her hand grasped the top of Zach's hand. She looked up at him and he was smirking but didn't move his hand.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

When the movie ended everyone returned to the theater's lobby and made their way towards the exit door. Cammie was following Zach out the door, but Macey grabbed her arm and tugged hard.

"Whoa!" She tipped back but Zach turned around and quickly steadied her before she fell over.

"What was that for Mace?"

"Cam, we should go over to that photo booth and take pictures. It's just like you see in all the movies!"

"Uhhhh…."

"Please Cam PLEASE! It would be so cute I'd even hang up the pictures on my mirror in my room! I bet Zach wouldn't mind, right Zach?" She flashed her piercing eyes towards him.

"Uhhhh.. It's fine with me."

Macey smirked. "Let's go guys." She grabbed both Cammie and Zach's arms and dragged them to the photo booth. Cammie stood staring at it and Zach just looked awkward.

"Macey how are all three of us going to fit in that tiny booth. It fits like two tiny people, and even then they would be squished." Zach pointed out.

"Ohhh that's true. Hmm, I didn't notice that before. Cam you will have to sit on Zach's lap and I'll sit next to you two ok?"

Cammie opened her mouth to speak but Macey had already taken her spot inside the booth and pulled the other curtain open for Zach to sit down. He sighed and sat down while laughing at Macey's craziness. Cammie stood outside the booth in front of Zach staring at him and his lap.

"Come on Cam. I don't bite!" Zach patted his lap. She smiled and sat herself down in Zach's lap. What she wasn't expecting was for him to wrap his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder. His closeness felt good. She could feel his muscles around her waist and felt his chest resting on her back. She even heard his breathing coming from where his chin rested on her shoulder. His breathing gave a small tingling feeling by her ear. Macey put in the money and started to fix her hair before the green light lit up. The three took their first round of pictures. They smiled, laughed, and made funny faces at the camera. They loved the first pictures so much all three agreed to take a second round of pictures. Macey put a few coins into the slot, but a few seconds before it started she stood up in the booth.

"Some coins just fell out of my purse! Crap. Guys I gotta get them before they roll away." Macey pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the booth kneeling to the ground. Cammie started to move herself off of Zach's lap to take Macey's spot but was surprised when Zach tightened his grip around her waist.

"Stay."

"I was just going to move to Macey's spot."

He smirked, "Stay here."

On the first picture both Cammie and Zach smiled brightly at the camera. The second shot was of the two sticking their tongues out at each other. On the third shot the flash was about to go off and neither knew what pose to make so Cammie quickly acted by twisting herself to put her arms around Zach's neck. Once the second round of pictures was printed both Cammie and Zach huddled to look at the pictures. They both observed the third one showing Cammie's arms around his neck, and agreed it was the best picture. They made two copies of the strip of three shots so they could each take one home.

Cammie dropped off Zach and Macey at their houses and trudged up to her room, tired from a long night. Before going to bed though she taped the pictures of her and Zach up in the corner of her mirror in her room.

When Zach walked into his house his mother in the living room greeted him.

"Hi honey! How was your night?" His mother was always loving to her son, but he didn't like her a lot of the time. Sometimes she got to pushy and acted like she wanted to control everything. He had explained this to Kaylee and Cammie.

"Alright."

"Did Kaylee look cute in her dress at the dance?"

"I guess so…"

"Zach what's wrong?" His mother patted the couch seat next to her.

"Kaylee broke up with me. She wasn't over an ex-boyfriend."

"Zachy I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. I'll get over it. I had Cammie with me through the night so I handled it pretty well. We went to the movies."

"Ohh that's great Cammie was there with you. I'm glad you two became friends, she's a great girl."

Zach hesitated because he was thinking of how close he had gotten to Cammie in just a few months time.

"She is a great girl."

In his room Zach walked over to his dresser in front of his bed and stared at his small mirror his mother had placed there. She said it completed the room, and he didn't want to bother arguing. Zach looked at the picture of him and Kaylee together that was taped to the top left corner of his mirror. It was taken about a month ago while they were in the park. The picture was of Kaylee laughing while being pushed in a swing by him standing behind her smiling. Zach stared at the picture and thought back to the days he spent with Kaylee_. Stop thinking about her. She broke up with you! _He reached up to remove it, but just couldn't bring himself to take it down. Instead, he grabbed a piece of tape and taped up the new scroll of pictures of him and Cammie in the top right hand corner opposite of Kaylee's.

Kaylee's corner and Cammie's corner.

**A/N There was some Zammie for you! Hope you liked it! Sorry the update took longer than expected but I'm going on a mini trip so I'll write something in the car tomorrow!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews I got last chapter, I love it! Sorry it takes me longer to post chapters than my last story.

This chapter is Dedicated to : **Anya Martinez.** Her review for chapter 8 was possibly the nicest review I've ever gotten. It made me sooo happy.

**Chapter 9**

Zach woke up from a night with little sleep; at the most he got five hours of sleep. He was kept up all night by his mind constantly thinking about Kaylee and Cammie. The two girls in his life that were important to him. Kaylee had broken up with him, but he still felt attached to her. Zach still liked her, but was crushed by her decision to break up. He was grateful he had Cammie by his side though. Cammie was always reliable and honest. She supported him. He sighed getting out of bed and stretched while glancing over to his mirror. Slowly walking to the mirror he starred at the two completely opposite corners. Kaylee's corner and Cammie's corner.

Zach got ready for the day and headed off to school. Walking through the hallways Zach noticed every one staring at him. He adjusted his baseball cap and kept walking to his locker. He saw a few girls standing by his first period classroom whispering. One glanced up at him as he walked by. She had puppy dog brown eyes and long honey colored hair. He nodded at her and she gasped turning back to her friends.

"I heard Kaylee broke up with him last night at the dance." He overheard one girl in the bunch whisper.

Another then agreed, "I did too! I heard it was because she wasn't over Jacob, you know her ex-boyfriend from last year. They were really serious last year."

Zach kept his gaze forward and stopped by his locker, twisting the dial with a little too much force. The door snapped open and he shoved his books into his backpack. Looking up he saw Liz and Jonas walking slowly through the hallway toward him. Both were blushing and looking at each other from the corner of their eyes. He even smiled at the sight of both Liz and Jonas's hands brushing together softly. When they approached Liz looked up and gave him an awkward small smile. They stopped walking.

"Hey there Zach." Liz said quietly. She was with Kaylee when she was busy talking with Jacob, leaving Zach alone. She had to listen to the two discuss whether they were over each other from last year or not. She felt bad that Kaylee broke up with Zach, he didn't deserve that.

"Hey Liz. Jonas." Zach answered.

"How are you doing man I heard about last night?" Jonas put his hand on Zach's shoulder.

"I'm doing alright. I'm not happy about what happened, but I'm dealing with it. I had Cammie with me last night, and we hung out. She took my mind off things, it was really helpful."

"That's good. I'm glad Cam was there with you last night Zach. I'm sorry about Kaylee."

"Thanks Liz."

She gave him a quick squeeze on the shoulder and her and Jonas left. He then went straight to his first period classroom.

Cammie's day at school was pretty boring. She hadn't seen Zach all day, and she wasn't even sure if he came to school today. Of course she wouldn't blame him for not coming to school since he was probably still recovering from his breakup. Even though last night he seemed alright when he was hanging out with her. On the other hand, Cammie saw Kaylee in between classes. Which, unfortunately, resulted in an awkward encounter. Kaylee knew Zach's best friend was Cammie so at lunch Kaylee decided to approach her.

Cammie saw Kaylee walking towards her.

"Hello Cammie." She gave a fake smile, but looked really uncomfortable.

"Hi Kaylee. How are you doing?"

"Just fine. Thank you. So did you hear about Zach and I breaking up?"

"Yeah I did. I'm sorry it didn't work out." _I'm not sorry at all! _

"Yeah, but at least he has…you." Kaylee swallowed and Cammie raised her eyebrow. "Zach has you as a good friend. Your there for him, which is good."

"So do you still have feelings for him?"

Kaylee threw her head back slightly and laughed, "Who wouldn't like him, he's gorgeous. But on a serious note, yes, I do still have feelings for him. I care about him, but I think it's better if I had sometime to myself without serious dating."

"I understand."

"Take care of him Cam." Kaylee smiled and nudged her arm before walking away.

_Well that was awkward. Kaylee may have ditched Zach, but I'm going to be there for him. Just like she said, I'm there for him, which is good!_

After the little encounter Cammie grabbed her backpack and headed to Spanish.

Zach had a different lunchtime from Cammie unfortunately. He ate a half an hour early while she had study hall. He sat at the lunch table with Dylan Thompson, Grant, and Jonas. Sadly Kaylee had the same lunch. This was the first day out of the whole school year that he didn't have Kaylee in the seat next to him at the table. It was a little weird sitting with the guys and their girls but no Kaylee. Of course it was probably even weirder for Cammie. She didn't have any of her close friends at her lunch, but she made friends easily and ate with some girls that were in dance team.

"Zach." Jonas said, but Zach was busy thinking. "Zach..."

Grant shot his head up from his tray of food. "Zach! You're going to want to pay attention to us!"

Dylan starting laughing. Liz and Bex who were sitting next to Jonas and Grant tensed up.

Finally Grant picked up a roll from his tray and chucked it at Zach, hitting him in the side of the face. That got his attention.

"What was that for!"

Dylan answered while still laughing, "Dude, your ex-girlfriend is heading this way. She looks pretty determined."

He turned in his seat slightly and took a quick glance behind him. Kaylee was strutting towards Zach with her eyes focused on him. He turned back around immediately. _Crap._

"Hi Zach." She put her hand on his shoulder. Her touch made his skin tingle.

"Hey Kaylee."

She grimaced slightly, "Umm, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Zach got up from his seat and followed her away from his table where his friends sat.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to apologize about last night. I'm sorry, but you know now that I just need some time by myself without a serious relationship."

He nodded his head, "You explained that last night."

"I know I just wanted…"

"Wanted?"

"I wanted to let you know that I'd still like to be friendly to each other. I don't want us to be the awkward ex's that never talk."

"That's fine with me."

Kaylee's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "Its fine with you if we are the ex's that never talk!"

Her reaction made him even laugh, "No I met its fine that we still talk…once in awhile."

Relief spread across her face right away and she let out a breath. "Okay that's good! I'll see you later."

"Bye." Zach returned to his seat.

When he sat back down Jonas gave him a questioning look, "What was that all about?"

"Oh she wanted to tell me that she wanted us to still talk and stuff even though we are broken up. She wanted us to be "friendly.""

Bex rolled her eyes and Grant stopped in the middle of chewing which made him look really stupid with food hanging out of mouth. Bex quickly shut his mouth with her hand.

"Well it sure looks like she's friendly with Jacob over there." Dylan said. He jerked his head to the right side of the cafeteria. Zach looked over to see Kaylee sitting on Jacob's lap while playing with his hand that was wrapped around her shoulder. It was hard for him to see Kaylee already hanging on Jacob and being close to him. He refused to think of her as a slut, but seriously? One day and she's close with the ex-boyfriend from last year? Zach couldn't stand being in the same room with Kaylee acting that way. He dumped his tray and flew out the doors toward the hallways. In the hall he went over to his locker and rested his forehead on the cold metal door.

_Cammie. I need to go talk to Cammie. She's in class though. Oh well, this is important. I need to talk to her and cool down. _

He rushed to the classroom where Cammie's homeroom had study hall. He opened the door and was stopped by all the stares from the kids sitting at desks. They all had books in their hand, but the second he came in, all attention was on him. Cammie's teacher spoke to him, "Is there something you need Mr. Goode?"

_Oh shoot. Why in the world did I interrupt class just to talk to Cammie? _

Zach had no idea what he was going to say to the teacher to get Cammie out of class.

"Ummm.. Well yeah. I need to talk to Cammie."

"Mr. Goode please tell me why I would let you take a student out of my class just because a young boy says he needs to "Talk to her"?"

His smart ass remark would be "Because this is study hall. It's not even a class, all you do is read or work on homework." But of course he knew that would make the teacher even madder. He had to result to lying and telling some made up story.

"Because I'm heading home since I'm sick. I always give Cammie a ride home from school everyday and with me heading home she won't have a ride. I needed to ask her if she was able to sign out in the office and just head home early because I won't be able to come back in a few hours to pick her up."

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Cammie looking confused but quickly realizing he was making up a story for the teacher. Her study hall teacher narrowed his eyes and Zach, and hesitated, but finally he gave in.

"Alright Miss. Morgan I guess you've got no choice but to head home. Be sure to sign out in the office." He handed Cammie a pink slip of paper and she took it while giving Zach a look.

She picked up her backpack, but Zach took it from her to carry it.

Once both signed out in the office and were walking to the parking lot she finally spoke.

"What in the world are you doing taking me out of school Zach?"

She didn't look mad. In fact she looked amused. She was smiling yet looking confused with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"I saw Kaylee in the cafeteria. She was sitting on Jacob's lap and flirting with him. I left and on instinct I guess I headed to you…"

"Ooohh, I see."

"Yeah. I thought talking to you would help me cool down."

Cammie smiled, "I've got a good idea on how to cool you down!"

"What would that be?"

"Follow me." Cammie got in her car and looked at him expecting him to get in the passenger seat.

"If we are driving somewhere how will my car get home?"

"Shoot that's right. Take your car and follow me."

After driving for about five minutes Cammie stopped and both got out of their cars.

"Uhhh Cam why are we at my house?" She just smirked.

"Get your swimming trunks Goode. We are going swimming! It will definitely cool you down!"

**Comments Please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This is my Favorite chapter so far! I hope you love it as much as I do! **

**Chapter 10**

Cammie and Zach both change into their swimsuits in the locker rooms and come out to the pool deck. Near a table they decide to put their bags down. As Cammie sets her bag down and looks up at Zach she stops. He's wearing black swimming trunks with green lines down the side. Since he's shirtless she notices his tan chest that is probably the complete opposite of Jonas. His muscular chest is well defined and he's got a six-pack! This was the first time she saw Zach shirtless.

Zach came out of the locker room and the moment he saw Cammie stopped. He let his eyes look her over in her bikini quickly and refocus on her face again.

_First time seeing Cam in a bikini…she looks really good. Hot even!_

She starring at him till his he asked, "Cammie? Cam are you okay? You're kind of zoning out?" Her head snapped up to his face that looked worried and confused.

"Wh-What? Ooh, yeah I'm fine." She blinked a couple times to focus.

"Alright good. So do you want to go swimming right away or sit and talk for awhile?"

With her gaze positioned on his face, and his face only she was able to reply clearly, "Lets sit down and talk. I want to know why you pulled me out of class."

Zach's face hardened, "I told you already. I got upset because she was on Jacob's lap and flirting with him after one night."

"Zach when you're friends with girls you need to learn we want the entire story. No details left out." Zach sighed and sat down across from her at the table.

"I was sitting with Grant, Jonas, Liz, Bex, and Dylan. Kaylee didn't sit at our table today of course. Kaylee then came over and asked if she could talk to me. I agreed so she led me away from the tables and apologized again saying that she wanted us to be friendly. She didn't want us to be the ex's that never speak to each other. It was a little…I don't know… weird hearing that after one day."

"It's because she misses you soooo much Zachy!" Cammie laughed while remember how Kaylee used to call him Zachy all the time. He never liked it but put up with it. But being called Zachy from his best friend earned her a glare.

"Sorryyyy. Carry on."

"After the little talk with her about being "friendly" Dylan pointed over to her at the lunch table and I saw her sitting on Jacob's lap. His arm was around her and she was playing with his hand."

Cammie knew Kaylee playing with her boyfriend's hands was one of her little habits.

"Zach, I know you really liked her, or like her, but I think you need to get your mind off her for awhile."

Zach let his head drop on the table.

"Zach?"

He lifted his head back up. "Honestly, I feel gay right now. I'm talking about my girl problems with my best friend."

Cammie started laughing really hard thinking about the truth in this.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your gay moment. Now like I said, let's get your mind off things. Let's get in the pool!"

She stood up and walked to the edge sitting down to dangle her feet in the cold water. She heard Zach's footsteps follow her to the pool but he didn't get in. She was about to turn her back to look at Zach, but someone snuck up behind her and lifted her off the ground. She let out a scream and wiggled in the person's arms, but they only held onto her tighter. She could feel the person jogging to the deep end of the pool. She twisted her head and saw Zach smirking down at her.

"Zach!"

"Yes Cam?"

"Why did you pick me up?"

"We're going to cool down together!"

"What?" Cammie then suddenly realized what he was saying. Zach reached the deep end and stood at the edge.

"Ready Cam?" His eyes were bright and happy.

She glared and him with narrowed eyes and tried to squirm out of his arms. "Don't you dare Zachary!" But Zach jumping into the pool with her in his arms muffled her voice. She wrapped her arms around his chest and closed her eyes. The cold water covered her skin but even immerged under the water she could feel Zach's warm skin against hers.

They swam to the surface for air and both were laughing.

"Zach I can't believe you did that!"

He just laughed even more.

"You shouldn't be the one laughing Zach, you're the one that messed with me."

He gave her a questioning look. Cammie reached over and put her hands in his hair. It was very soft. She almost didn't want to get revenge on him, but quickly decided to do it. She forced her arms down and shoved his head under the water. After a moment he came back up and acted angry with her, but she could tell he was only joking. Zach swam to the ladder, got out of the pool, and sat down at the table. The whole time he didn't look back and her, and she remained in the water. He finally looked at her from the table and smirked. Cammie rolled her eyes but got out of the pool to join him. While walking over to him she saw him talking to a waitress and overheard him ordering an order of chicken strips and fries and two Cokes.

Their food arrived a few minutes later and Zach pushed the basket of chicken strips in front of her and scooted his chair over to hers. His arm brushed her arm, but they ignored it and each started to eat. Cam reached for a French fry, but Zach's hand beat it to her and picked up the fry. Instead of eating though, he held it out to Cammie and she opened her mouth letting him feed her the fry. He smirked at her and she giggled.

While finishing up eating the fries Cammie surveyed the pool area. Her eyes stopped on the lifeguard sitting under a tent. She studied the lifeguard closer and noticed he was about 6 foot with dark blonde-brown hair, tan skin, and muscles almost as big as Zach's. She couldn't see his eyes since they were hidden under dark shades. She was wearing sunglasses too. That's why she was able to stare at the guy for so long without him noticing.

Zach noticed Cammie was silent for a few moments and looked at her. She was starring in the direction of the lifeguard.

Snapping his fingers in front of her face to get her attention, "Cammie?", she stopped staring.

"Oh sorry." Cammie blushed a little, which earned an eye roll. Zach actually looked annoyed.

"Please Cammie, Him?"

"What's wrong with the lifeguard? " Cammie's eyes widened.

"He's about as manly as those two guys you fantasize about all the time. Ohhh what's their names… Justin Beiber and Declan Galbraith." Zach was of course being sarcastic and smirked, but Cammie only let her jaw drop and her eyes narrow.

"Hey! Don't insult Justin and Declan! Your just jealous they can sing and you can't. Plus they are cute!"

Zach put his hand to his heart and made puppy dog eyes, making his emerald green eyes as striking as ever. "I can't sing, but are you saying I'm not cute!"

Cammie hesitated. Of course she would reassure him that he's cute, but she kept her mouth shut wanting to bug him.

Both Cammie and Zach looked at each other waiting for one to speak until a voice interrupted, "Hey there." Both heads snapped up to see the lifeguard standing over Cammie's chair.

She blushed again, "Hi."

"I'm Josh. I've seen you before, but I've never met you."

"I'm Cammie." She gave him a huge sweet smile. But Zach had to interfere.

"And I'm Zach, her best friend." Zach stood up and positioned himself in between Cammie and the lifeguard, Josh and shook his hand. Cammie could see both guys' arms flexing as they shook hands. When they released their grip Josh stretched his hand, and Zach smirked once again.

Josh then turned his attention back to Cammie. "So do you come here to the club to do anything else besides swim?"

"Well once in awhile I like to go to the tennis courts."

Josh seemed interested. "Really? That's cool! I love tennis."

Cammie raised an eyebrow. For a guy with his build she pictured him more as a basketball player because of his height, or a football player because of his muscles.

"Ohhh. Well Zach loves tennis!" She made up on the spot just to annoy Zach. He shot his head toward her and mouthed _WHAT?_

"Oh you too Zach, which do you play singles or doubles?"

Zach starred at Josh like he was speaking Norwegian. "I play singles." He lied.

"That's awesome-

Josh started to get in deep conversation about tennis while Zach pretended to listen. In the meantime while the boys were talking Cammie decided to slip away. She walked to the girl's locker room and pushed the door open. As she entered she avoided the puddles of water that was on the tiled floor from people getting out of the pool and coming in here to change. She wasn't careful enough though because a few steps later Cammie's foot slid in shallow water. Her legs fell out from underneath her and she went down, hitting her head on the hard floor.

"Ouchhh." She reached up and pressed her hand to the back of her now throbbing head.

The thud from the locker room caught Zach's attention and he ditched Josh racing into the girl's locker room. He stopped when he saw Cammie on the ground holding her head.

"Oh my gosh! Cam are you alright! What happened?"

"Relax. I'm fine Zach thanks. I just slipped on some water that was on the floor and hit my head. I have a headache though."

"Do you want me to get you some Tylenol for your headache?"

"I can get it. You might want to get out of the girl's locker room before someone comes in here and sees you."

"Right, that's probably a good idea. Don't want an old lady screaming at me now do we?"

Zach left the locker room after helping Cammie up from the floor. She walked super slow over to the medicine cabinet that was by the restrooms and sifted through the shelves looking for some Tylenol.

She pulled out the bottle and shook it till a pill fell out into her hand. She was about to swallow it when someone's hand landed on her shoulder. The hand startled her causing her to drop the pill. Cammie spun around to be face to face with Josh only inches away from her.

"Sorry if I startled you." He smiled.

"That's alright. I just didn't hear you. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on you. Zach said you fell." Josh put both his hands on her shoulders. She looked up into his blue eyes but his eyes weren't on hers. They were looking up and down her body. Suddenly she felt awkward in her small white and orange striped bikini. His hands slowly grazed down her sides and rested on her waist.

"Josh. I think you have the wrong impression here." Sure he was cute, but she didn't even know the guy!

All of a sudden he wrapped his arms all away around her pulling her against him tightly. She had no choice but to put her hands up on his chest to put even the smallest bit of space between them. Josh leaned in right away and kissed her. She didn't respond to this at first from shock until he started to kiss her more.

She quickly pulled away. "Josh stop!"

"Cammie come on!" He leaned in to kiss her again but she turned her head to the side and started to try to get out of his arms. He just laughed. His hot breathe on her neck stung. She tried pushing her hands against him, but that only made him back up a small space. She had to result to using her nails. She curled her fingers and in a fast movement slashed her nails against his bare skin. She got goose bumps on her arms from the odd feelings of his skin coming off from her nails.

"Shit! What the hell!" Josh stepped back and looked down at his now red chest. She smiled slightly at the sight of the multiple red gashes on his once perfect chest. He grazed his hands over the marks, wincing.

"You shouldn't have done that bitch!" He sprung forward and smacked her across the face. Cammie's head snapped to the side and the whole side of her face started stinging. She whimpered from the pain of the slap. But anger and adrenaline took over her and the pain no longer existed. Josh was all she could think about. Hurt Josh.

Everything from that moment happened in a flash.

Cammie looked around the locker room for some sort of weapon. She ran over to the medicine cabinet and saw a yellow bottle. It said **Rubbing Alcohol. For Sterilization of Cuts. **She grabbed the bottle and unscrewed the lid just in time as Josh came up to her again. She dumped the entire bottle onto his chest starting at his neck. The rubbing alcohol quickly flowed down to the gashes from her nails. He started screaming from the stinging pain as the alcohol made its way into the cuts.

Cammie took this as her time to run. She ran past him, out of the locker room, and onto the pool deck. Even out of the locker room she kept going and ran by the edge of the pool in case Josh was to be following her. She focused on where she was running then and saw Zach running towards her in the opposite direction. She couldn't stop running in time and neither could he. Zach collided into Cammie and she fell sideways. Her head slammed against the side of the pool before her body was submerged in the water.

"Cammie!"

Her name was the last thing she heard before losing consciousness.

**A/N Hope you're happy with it. It was the longest chapter I've written which makes me proud. :) I'd love reviews of course. I'll update in a few days but it won't be as long sadly unless some great idea pops up. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I got 25 reviews for Chapter 10! That's so awesome I was really happy. Please continue to give me your thoughts even if its one word. I hope to get close tot he same amount as last chapter! **

**I also apologize for waiting so long to update. I just wasn't in to mood to write so I finally made myself do it today. I hope you like it, it has some Zammie**!

Zach collided with Cammie and watched his best friend fall into the pool while hitting her head on the side. He saw her body sink lower in the water. Zach immediately took off his shirt and dove into the water himself. Opening his eyes underwater he continued to dive deeper towards Cammie. Her eyes were shut, and her face looked peaceful. He reached the bottom and gathered Cammie in his arms supporting her back and under her legs. He forcefully pushed up to the surface of the water from the bottom and held on tight to Cammie.

Seconds later they both sprung out of the water, and Zach swam to the side of the pool. Josh was knelt down by the side of the water.

"Hand Cammie up to me."

He's got to be kidding himself. "I've got her." Zach responded sternly. His voice was strong but inside he was freaking out. Should he call 911?

He set Cammie gently on the ground after setting a towel down on the hot concrete. She was pale and her chest wasn't rising. Zach knelt his head by her heart and listened. Nothing. He opened her jaw and listened. She wasn't breathing.

"Josh call 911! She's not breathing! I'm going to have to start CPR, we can't wait."

Josh disagreed with his directions though, "I'm the lifeguard here. I'll start CPR. YOU go call an ambulance."

Josh shifted over to take Zach's spot next to Cammie, only for Zach to shove him. Hard. Josh lost his balance and fell backwards into the pool. Zach quickly took out his phone, turned on the speakerphone, and dialed 911. He started compressions on Cammie's heart. He forced his hands down on her chest. She's so much smaller than him and fragile, he was scared he'd hurt her by breaking one of her ribs or something.

The voice of the 911 operator answered after one ring, "911 what's your emergency?"

"My friend hit her head and fell into a pool. I got her out but she's not breathing! I'm doing CPR, but I need an ambulance!"

"What is the address?"

Zach hesitated. This was the first time Cammie had taken him here.

"I'm not sure about the address, but we're at the pool area at the Roosevelt Public Park.

Josh's voice startled him from behind. "The address is 5106 Ridge Mount Street." Josh was soaking wet.

Josh took over talking to the operator while Zach finished compressions and moved quickly to Cammie's head. His hands steadied her face and he looked down at her and prayed this would work. He lowered himself down and opened Cammie's mouth. He placed his mouth over hers and blew two long breaths of air into her mouth. Her lips were wet and cold. Even though she was lifeless Zach felt comforted by the contact. He pulled back and looked at her hoping for some reaction. There was nothing though. Zach's heart started to race even faster and he struggled to keep himself focused. He returned to her chest to do another set of compressions. Josh informed him the ambulance was on the way and he moved again to Cammie's head. For the second time Zach opened her mouth and gave her two more breathes of air. He snapped his head up and looked frantically at Josh.

"This isn't working! What do I do?" Josh looked around, clearly flustered.

"Uhhh in my lifeguard training if the person wasn't responding to compressions and breaths of air then we were supposed to pound down on their chest as a way to shock the heart into beating again since it wasn't working with normal amounts of pressure in the compressions."

"POUND DOWN on her heart?"

Josh gulped and for once showed sympathy for the situation.

Zach knew he had to do it. It might be the one thing to save Cammie. At least a minute and a half had gone by already and he was getting desperate. Zach looked over at Cammie and sighed. He whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry Cammie." He then made a fist with his hand and slammed it down on her chest once. He grimaced and felt sick. But the feeling immediately vanished when Cammie's mouth opened slightly and her heard her suck in air, gasping. She turned her hand and started coughing up water.

"Oh my god Cammie!"

He scooted over to her and saw her eyes were open in shock and she was taking in large breaths trying to regain her strength. Zach was filled with relief and placed one arm behind her back to support her and one was holding her cheek. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Zach thank you." She had small tears in her eyes and right away reached forward to hug him. He stroked her wet hair and let her cry into his already wet chest.

Cammie calmed down after a moment hugging Zach, but tensed when she felt a hand on her that wasn't Zach's. She twisted around to see Josh who had his hand on her arm. He was trying to comfort her, but she snapped her arm away and moved closer to Zach who wound his arms around her protectively.

Josh looked concerned, "Cammie are you okay now? We were freaking out."

She glared at him. "I am okay now, no thanks to you! You're the reason I fell into the pool." She yelled at him, and right away Josh's once concerned face turned to defensive.

"No, Zach was the one who caused you to fall into the pool!"

Before Zach could say anything Cammie was standing up and in Josh's face.

"Don't blame this on Zach. You assaulted me in the locker room, and I had to get away from you! You creep! You're such a loser asshole! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Cammie was furious and she suddenly smacked Josh across the face. His head fell to the side and a red mark was visible. That was the time for Zach to interfere.

He stepped in between both of them. "Whoa! What are you guys talking about?"

Cammie was the first to speak. "Josh here, started kissing and touching me in the locker room. He assaulted me and I fought him off and ran to get away. I ran out here leaving him in the locker room. That's when I ran into you and fell hitting my head on the side of the pool."

Zach tensed and clenched his jaw when he heard Josh touched and kissed Cammie. He looked at Josh who was silent. He tugged Cammie behind him and stepped up to Josh.

"Don't ever touch her again! Don't even speak to her or I'll kick your ass." Zach then reached back and punched Josh straight in the face. His fist smashed into Josh's nose and heard the sickening snap. He stepped back and heard Cammie gasp and grab his arm.

Blood poured down Josh's nose while he held it yelling and cussing like crazy. Both were distracted though by the sirens of the ambulance pulling into the parking lot. Zach carefully led Cammie to the ambulance where the paramedics checked her.

An hour later Zach drove Cammie backed to her house and helped her upstairs to her bedroom. He told her to go lay down on her bed while he called her parents to tell her what happened and get a change of clothes for her. Her picked out some pink sweatpants, her tennis shirt, and a navy blue school sweatshirt. He handed her the clothes and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you Zach. For saving me today and being such a great friend."

Zach found it hard to speak after hearing that, it was like a hardening sensation in his throat. So he just smiled and gave her a gentle hug. He was about to pull away, but her arms tightened around his back and he easily complied to hold her longer.

Cammie decided to take and shower and asked Zach to order a pizza for them. He ordered a pepperoni pizza with cheese stuffed crust, Cammie's favorite.

Once she was done showering and the pizza had arrived, they laid on her bed together and turned on the TV.

"Zach, where's Tyler? I haven't heard him wandering around the house."

"I didn't see your brother. Maybe he's out."

Cammie chuckled. "He doesn't get out much, but who knows. It doesn't matter right now to me anyways."

"Wow you're such a good sister."

She hit him on the chest. Zach tried grabbing her arm so she couldn't hit him again, but then he froze when she rested her head where she had hit him. Zach put his arm around her shoulder and zoned out focusing only on her breathing. A few minutes later he looked down and saw her eyes shut, peacefully sleeping on his chest.

**A/N You know what to do, read and review! I've got the next chapter already typed up and ready to go! **


	12. Chapter 12

_Strangers. _

_Strangers pass by our line of vision, and we pay no attention to them. _

_At first Zach was a stranger that happened to be at the fair the same day as me. I first noticed him only because of his basketball skills. I had no idea he had any relation to anyone at my school or group or friend. I sure didn't expect him to be with Kaylee at the time. I wonder sometimes why Zach and I became such close friends in an odd situation. When I say an odd situation I'm referring to him and Kaylee liking each other and being forced to hang out with him at the fair. Maybe it was fate, or maybe I was just lucky. _

Cammie updated her journal the next morning after her drama filled day with Zach. She remembered how he had woken up to find herself sleeping on his chest.

She just finished writing her last sentence when her phone buzzed showing a new text message from Zach.

**Meet at elementary playground at 1:30?**

Cammie texted back.

**Sure. C u soon. **

It was eleven o'clock so Cammie got in the shower and got herself ready for the day. She ate a quick lunch and walked down to the local elementary school to meet Zach on the playground. Once in awhile they'd go there and fool around on the big toys and swings like little kids. If she were lucky, she'd even get Zach to push her on the swings like her slave.

She approached the playground and saw Zach sitting on a swing starring off into space, completely zoned out. She took this as her chance to get more payback from him picking her up and jumping into the pool yesterday. Cammie snuck up slowly behind him hoping he wouldn't turn around any time soon. She was right behind him and held her breath trying not to laugh. Quickly she grabbed the sides of the swing and ran forward holding onto the swing and pushing Zach up. It reminded her of how her dad used to do the same thing to her when she little. He said it was called an underdog. Since Zach wasn't expecting it she planned he would fall off the swing. But he was to 'Goode' to be taken by surprised and jumped off the swing right away and landed surprisingly graceful on his feet. The smirk was already planted on his face before he even landed. Cammie rolled her eyes.

After awhile of child-like playing Cammie and Zach sat on top of the slide together quietly. Finally Zach broke the silence.

"So I wanted to tell you today that I'm…"

She raised her eyebrow.

"I'm leaving for two weeks to stay with my dad. Since my parent's divorce I've stayed with him for two every other month."

"Oh, I see." Great, she'll be lonely the whole time.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Do you like visiting your dad?"

Zach's face lit up. "I really do. It's hard since it hasn't even been a year yet since my parents split up. Plus you know how I don't like my mom so it's frustrating living with her when I think about the life I could have with my dad."

"It's not fair to you." It may not be fair to him, but Cammie's selfish part of her was glad he's here.

"I know its not fair, but there's nothing I can do."

She frowned, "Well I'll miss you."

He smiled, "I'll miss you too, but. I'll be back soon. I'll even make it back in time to go to the haunted house with you guys on Halloween."

She smiled at the thought. "That's good! I think our group for Halloween is Grant, Bex, Jonas, Liz, Macey, and us. So everyone in our group is going!"

Zach's face looked blank. "Yeah…everyone in our group…."

Cammie was confused for a moment and then realized he was thinking of Kaylee. Kaylee wasn't in the group of friends anymore. Ugh! Cammie could smack herself for forgetting about the Kaylee subject.

"I'm sorry about her Zach."

"Who are you talking about?" He acted like he had no idea who she was referring to.

Cammie scoffed, "Zach you don't have to pretend around me. I'm talking about Kaylee. I know you're still upset about it."

He hesitated but gave up a moment later. "Thanks Cam."

She decided to change the subject. "So are you excited to see your dad?"

"Yes!"

Zach's face lit up. "I really am. It's hard since it hasn't even been a year yet since my parents split up. Plus you know how I don't like my mom so it's frustrating living with her when I think about the life I could have with my dad."

Cammie knew Zach didn't exactly see eye-to-eye with his mother and that he liked his dad more. She felt bad that such a good friend like Zach would have to live with someone he didn't like. He didn't deserve that, but there was nothing she could do besides support him.

"It's not fair to you." It may not be fair to him, but Cammie's selfish part of her was glad he's here.

"I know its not fair, but there's nothing I can do."

Later that night Cammie called Bex, Macey, and Liz in a four way phone call.

"Hey girls."

They all replied, "Hey Cam!"

"Well you've got two weeks with just me. Zach is leaving to stay with his dad."

"Well then we are going to have lots of girls night out parties together!" Bex practically screamed into the phone.

"Sure. That'll be cool." Hopefully she doesn't mean EVERY night, Cammie thought to herself.

"What will we be doing?" Liz asked.

"I don't know maybe go midnight bowling that looks fun! And go see some movies." Bex answered along with Macey's short answer of "Shopping duh!"

Bex and Liz had to leave then leaving only Macey on the phone.

"So Zach will be back for Halloween."

"That's perfect! It gives me two weeks to find you a super cute Halloween costume to get Zach's attention!" Macey laughed.

"Macey. Zach and I have been friends for months now. We gave up on trying to get Zach after like two weeks!"

"I know I know. You guys are best friends and he had Kaylee so you totally moved, BUT now that the icky girl is out of the way we've got an opportunity to see if you and Zach could be more."

"We?"

"Yes WE. I'm here to give advice because I'm the guy expert and to dress you. Trust me Cams, you need me."

"What if I don't even see Zach that way anymore. After becoming close friends I moved on from liking him that way."

"Oh please. Don't give me that. I watch you two and can totally tell there's something between you two."

Cammie questioned Macey, "Well if there's something between Zach and I, how come I don't feel anything?"

"Probably because you've been around him so much that your mind and body has accepted the feelings you get when you're around him as normal and not attraction."

It kind of made sense, but she couldn't admit that to Macey.

"Really Macey, I'm think that we will just be friends. I don't think of him like that anymore. He's more of my rock. He's the guy best friend that I go to with anything. I love being with him, but just not in the going out – being with him way."

"You don't know if you love being with him in the going out way because you've never gone out with him though!"

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. See you later."

"We'll work on your denial during these two weeks. No worries Cam. Goodnight."

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten. Keep them coming! I'd like thoughts on whether you think Cammie really doesn't feel the same way for Zach or if she's just in denial too.**

**Also it wasn't too long of a wait for an update so yay! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N It has been forever since I've written anything for Out of My Life. I apologize for the long wait. This is a seasonal chapter for Halloween. **

Cammie woke up to the loud shrill of her phone going off from a new txt message. She groaned. Why did she have to receive a text message at 7 in the morning on a Saturday? Sliding out of bed, she slowly made her way over to her dresser. Her feet made small slapping thuds on her wooden floor since she was too tired to pick up her feet high enough to be quiet. Her eyes still squinted from adjusting to the bright morning light coming in from her window, she checked her phone.

**Guess what we are doing today! We, my darling are going shopping! :D Meet you at the mall at 11:30. Our mission: find a cute Halloween outfit for you to wear that will get Zach's attention. **

**-macey**

Cammie set a quick alarm on her phone to go off at 10:00, and raced back to bed to duck under the warm covers.

10:00 came too soon and the alarm on Cammie's phone went off. She quickly got showered and picked out a cute but comfy outfit to wear to the mall. She went down the stairs and tried skipping the last five stairs at the bottom, like usual. Her goal was to be able to get to at least eight stairs. She felt like an awesome gymnast when her feet landed firmly on the floor, and she lifted her arms up straight in the air to finish off her landing.

"Cameron, some day you are going to hurt yourself jumping off those stairs." Her mom called from the kitchen.

"Don't worry mom. I won't get hurt." Her mother turned around to give her a disbelieving look. "Pretty soon I'll be a pro at stair jumping." Cammie winked slyly at her mother and walked out of the house.

Macey was waiting impatiently along with Bex and Liz in the middle of the malls food court waiting for Cammie to show up.

"Mace can we get some food since Cams taking so long to get here?" Liz said.

"No. We need to find a cute Halloween outfit for Cam today. This means we need to stay focused. No food breaks. No bathroom breaks. Got it?"

"Wow Macey, you didn't put this much effort into setting up my homecoming dinner with Grant last year, and this is just Halloween." Bex fake complained, but her comment resulted in the famous McHenry eye roll.

"I didn't put so much effort into planning your dinner date before homecoming because one: you already had a beautiful dress bought before I could select one for you and two: because Grant already liked you. Cammie, on the other hand, has neither a cute outfit or the reassurance of Zach liking her already."

"Since when does Cammie want Zach to like her?"

Macey paused and stared at the two girls, "Well…she doesn't. Yet. I think she will though. Just give it time."

Bex and Liz smirked a little at Macey, but she chose to ignore them. She turned around just as Cammie came into the mall.

"Ugh! There you are! Thanks for wasting our crucial shopping time!"

Cammie's eyes widened and she laughed, "Sorry girls. I had no idea that picking out a Halloween costume was so important." She gave each of her friends a hug.

"Oh Cam, how blind you can be at times." Macey sighed. "Let's just get going now. " She grabbed her friends' arms, and they started.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing this!" The girls heard Cammie shriek from the dressing room in the enormous costume store. Liz immediately scampered over to the door.

"Cammie what's wrong with it?"

Cammie dramatically threw open the door and Macey and Bex felt their jaws drop. Macey was speechless and Bex grabbed her throat to keep from choking while attempting to hold back her laughter. Cammie was dressed up as Alice in Wonderland. The costume included a blue and white puffy dress with sparkles on it along with high ankle socks and a huge blue bow in her hair.

"I just think…. Ummm that the costume may be more common with younger children." She gave Liz and soft smile that resembled a grimace.

"But I think it looks adorable on you!"

Macey scoffed "Okay. Seriously, any girl dressed in that DESERVES to fall down a hole." Liz quickly gave up. She went back to her seat and slumped in her chair.

"Oh! My turn to pick a costume!" Bex jumped up and sprinted off, quickly disappearing down an isle. Only one minute later, she returned and handed Cammie a long bag that had no tag to tell what costume it was. Cammie shut the door to change. Macey took deep breaths in to prepare herself for what Bex had just chosen.

"You've got to be kidding me. Really, this has got to be some joke if you considered this costume for me Bex." Cammie stood in front of her friends as they rushed through their purses to find their camera phones. They immediately started taking pictures. Cammie was dressed as the Neytiri character from the movie Avatar. Her skin was replaced with blue cloth covering her body with fake stripes running across her torso horizontally.

Bex laughed. "This is so going up on the internet." Cammie tried to lunge at Bex but realized she couldn't because her foot was currently standing on her own tail.

Through gritted teeth she said, "Not that I CARE what I look like for Zach since we are just friends, but Macey please tell me you have a costume for me to try on."

Finally Macey's moment had come to dive in and save the day. Her costume choice would save many innocent people from the scaring mental images that would be engraved in their brains after seeing Cammie dressed as an Avatar character. She just smiled, nodded, and got up to retrieve her choice.

Two minutes later Cammie emerged once more from the dressing room in the perfect outfit to impress any guy. Cammie stared at Macey in amazement. "You my friend are amazing!" Cammie was dressed up as Aphrodite the Goddess of Love. She wore a short silky white dress with gold sashes. She had Roman looking sandals and a shining gold crown that accented her long light brown hair. She ran forward for a hug. Bex and Liz chimed in, "Cam you look amazing!"

Cam smiled brightly, "Thanks guys! I love the costume."

"And it will definitely get the guy's attention." Macey pointed out.

"That's true, but I'm being honest with you guys. I don't have feelings for Zach in that way and neither does he. He's my best guy friend."

Macey's voice took on a serious tone when she looked in Cammie's eyes and told her, "Things could always change."

**A/N Reviews may result in a faster update ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been very busy with school and haven't felt like writing. This theme is late for the holiday, but enjoy it.**

**this is the same chapter sorry but there was a word that was bugging me a lot and i felt the need to fix it. **

Cammie was in the bathroom changing into her super cute Greek Goddess Halloween costume when she heard Macey's voice shout, "Cam hurry up! You're going to make us late for the party! We're supposed to meet Bex and Liz there in 20 minutes, and I still need to do your hair and makeup!"

"Alright! Relax." She started laughing. "Come on in and you can start."

Macey rushed into the bathroom and immediately started braiding her hair back into a elegant looking bun and pinned her bangs back onto the top of her head in a small poof. Then she moved onto the makeup. She applied foundation and bronzer to Cammie's face, curled her eyelashes and applied dark mascara. A little shimmering gold eye shadow really made her eyes sparkle, and Macey is a pro at applying liquid eyeliner, thank god we have her!

Ten minutes later Macey took and step back and smiled, "Your done Cam. Lets go!"

The girls entered Grant's house where he and a couple other boys from the basketball team were throwing a huge Halloween party along with a haunted house. To say Grant's house was really big would be an understatement. The second they entered the party they were hugged tightly by Liz and Bex.

"Guys, you need to let me go. Too hard to breath!" Cammie choked out.

Bex gasped and stepped back right away, "Ooh sorry Cam." Right away Cam saw Bex's amazing Halloween costume. She was dressed as a policewoman. She wore a super tight and short navy blue police dress. She had a hat and knee-high boots on, and to complete her costume a pair of handcuffs dangled off her hip.

Macey quickly asked while smirking, "And how many times has Grant said you look hot tonight Bex?"

Anyone could see Bex was clearly blushing.

She answered, "Nine times."

Cammie rolled my eyes, and Macey just grinned. Liz stood quietly next to Bex, and right away Cammie was amazed with her costume too! Liz was dressed up as an Eskimo. She had on a short brown jacket with a fuzzy hood framing her face. She had little mittens, and fuzzy boots on her feet. On her face was glittering silver eye shadow and pale pink lip-gloss. To summarize Liz's outfit, she looked adorable.

Bex was jumping up and down with her hand shot strait up in the air.

"Yes Bex?" Macey raised her eyebrow.

"Can we go in the haunted house? Liz didn't want to go in until you guys got here. Now that you are, we have to go in! Let's go!" Right away Bex grabbed Cammie's arm and started dragging her toward the haunted house.

They stood right outside the entrance to the haunted house that was put up as an expansion from Grants house only a couple yards away. Liz was fuming with the zipper on her jacket, Macey was examining her hair for any split ends, and Cammie didn't really care. "Are you guys ready?" Bex was way too excited to go in.

"As ready as we'll ever be. Let's go." Cam answered her. The four friends linked arms and walked through the dark entrance into the haunted house. Right away the heavy door closed after them with a bang, shutting them in the dark. Liz asked, "Guys, how did the door automatically shut?"

Macey sighed, "Don't get nervous now Liz, there was probably some trigger that picks up when people enter the haunted house. It then would shut the door."

"Right. Just stay in front of me."

Cammie had to interrupt though. "You know Liz, it's always the people in the back who go missing first." This got her moving. Liz jumped up to the front of the line next to Bex.

They walked through the haunted house which turned out it sort of resembled a maze. There were different doors and rooms with various themes that would either lead to another hallway, or the door was locked, which meant it was a dead end. The football team agreed to dress up and hide in the haunted house. It was their job to pop out and grab the people passing through. Since they knew it was the football team they wasn't too scared, until one of them grabbed Liz's ankles. Then she started getting nervous.

"Guys this door is locked. We need to turn around." Bex said. They were in a small room with flashing lights making it hard to see each other clearly. There were spider webs on the floor. And from somewhere in the room or ceiling a fan was blowing blasting their hair all around their faces. It was really hard to hear too.

"Oh for gods sake lets just kick the door down. I'm getting tired of wandering around lost in here!" Macey screamed.

"Macey we can't just kick the door down! Come one lets turn around and go in a different direction." Cammie started to turn around. She left the room and turned right, into an extremely narrow hallway. She reached out along the rough walls and let her hands guide the way. She felt another fan from up above, what was with all the fans in here? It was already cold and the fan just made her get goose bumps all over her arms. Suddenly Cam stopped and listened. She didn't hear the girls' footsteps behind her. Cammie whipped around, and hit the side of her head. No one was behind her. The girls were probably still in the room trying to kick the door down. Was she supposed to go back looking for them or make it through the haunted house by herself? After a moment Cam decided to just keep going forward.

Twenty minutes later she was still wandering through the haunted house jumping every single time a heard a creak or moan of the wooden floors. She hadn't heard anything in the last few minutes though so her nerves started to calm down, hoping she'd reached the end of the house. Cammie went around a corner and hopped over a metal fence into a large room full of dead corpses and graves. She tiptoed through the grass, moss, and dirt that covered the graves. It was completely silent in this room, which scared her the most. All of a sudden Cammie felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her back a step. Immediately the air seemed to have left her lungs, and she let out a high pitched scream. A hand clasped over her mouth, and she tried turn around, but the mysterious arm was too strong. Cammie felt warm breathe near her ear, "Sshh Cammie. It's just me. Zach." A moment later the arm released its grip around her waist a little bit, and Cammie spun around. She turned around conveniently into Zach's arms.

There was Zach smiling down at her, and all she could do was smile back. They starred at each other, and both waited for Cammie's heart rate to slow down to a steady pace. Finally her best friend was back. He had been gone, visiting with his father for the past two weeks.

"You're back!" Cammie jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back.

"Yes I am, and I'm glad I'm back. I missed you!"

"Me too! How was your visit?"

"It was good to see my dad. It had been awhile."

"Well I'm glad you got to spend some time with him then. What did you guys do?"

Zach took a step back and lifted up his shirt to reveal a dark bruise on his ribs. "We played a lot of paintball." He started laughing and Cammie reached out to poke the bruise.

"Ouch! Cammie don't touch it!" Both of them started laughing though.

"What else besides shooting at each other?"

Zach hesitated and his smile vanished. "Well we had some time to talk. He gave me some news."

Cammie was about to reply, but a girl's strident scream sounded through the whole haunted house, and a chain saw went off somewhere.

"Zach I'm glad your back. But we'd better talk later when we've gotten out of here. I really need helping getting out!"

An evil look appeared on Zach's face. "Are you admitting you need my help?" He raised an eyebrow.

Cammie rolled her eyes, "You can be exasperating sometimes you know that, but yes I need your help."

"Lets go then. I shall lead the goddess out of the labyrinth. I like your costume by the way." Zach placed his hand on Cammie's back and nudged her forward. He led her through different doors and rooms till ten minutes later they reached a slide. Zach looked at Cammie waiting for her to slide down, but she just shook her head.

"No way. You go first. We might be sliding down to a huge room full of gross spaghetti that's supposed to resemble brains or something!" This made Zach laugh.

"Alright then. I'll tell you what's down there." They switched positions and Zach slid down the slide. A moment later she heard him yell up at her, "Come on down Cam. It's alright."

"What's down there?"

"Just trust me Cam." She sighed and then slid down the slide. At the bottom she looked up to see Zach in front of her surrounded by Macey, Grant, Bex, Jonas, and Liz.

Bex rushed forward. "Cammie we lost you in there! You shouldn't have ditched us! We found our way out a minute later."

Cammie couldn't believe this. "How'd you get out so fast?"

"Bex got annoyed and succeeded in kicking the door down. Turns out all the locked doors, if you kick them down, will lead to the slide." Liz explained.

"Yeah thanks for ruining my haunted house Bex. We worked hard on that." Grant put his arm around her shoulders. Both Bex and Cammie shook their heads. "Jonas and I sent Zach in there to go find you. I guess that didn't take long." Zach grinned.

"Yeah he helped me get out. I would have been able to find my way eventually though."

Zach leaned down to her level and whispered in her ear, "Just say thank you."

"Thanks Zach." She gave him a fake grimace.

"Anytime Cam, anytime."

That night Cammie sat on her bed with her journal sitting gently on her knee. Soft music played through her room, and the pen she held in her hand sped down the lines of the page.

_Bonds. _

_Bonds are created between even the most opposite of people. They are what hold them together, are what keep them close even when the world around them attempts to tear them apart. _

_Tonight was one of the many nights that proves a strong bond has formed between Zach and I. I trusted him enough to lead me through the haunted house. The whole time he was there, I wasn't scared. I felt safe and trusted him. After we got out of the haunted house we went back to the Halloween party inside Grant's house. For a while though Zach and I went outside and sat on the deck. We got back to our conversation about how his visit was with his father. Zach told me the news his father shared with him was that he had the opportunity to chose which parent to live with. This is the first time he has been given the chance to choose which parent he wants to live with. Zach isn't sure at the moment, which he'll choose, but one thing we are both sure about is how hurt we both will be. I started crying when he said he is considering moving to live with his dad. I can't even imagine my life without him now. Things just wouldn't go back to the way they were before he got here. Too much has changed because of him, in a good way of course. _

_Zach and I have a bond, but I'm afraid it might be torn apart. _


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I know it's been a while since I've updated so I'm sorry for that. I hope this chapter is okay I wrote it in about 20 minutes without prewriting so hopefully it isn't too bad!**

It was Monday morning and Cammie Morgan walked into the school dragging her feet slowly on the shiny tile floor. Her friends called to her from their lockers,

"Cam, over here!" Bex waved her over.

"Morning guys." Cammie's words were slightly slurred. She didn't get much sleep the previous night.

"God you look like crap." Macey looked disgusted. She ran her fingers through Cammie's hair trying to tame the wildness.

"I know. I was up half the night just fidgeting. I'm so exhausted."

"I know what that's like. Mondays suck."

"You're so right my friend, but let's go. We are going to be late for history." Bex started to drag Macey's arm away, and Cam turned to head to her first period class.

"P.E." Cammie muttered to herself. "I'm the one who has to have an hour of P.E. first thing in the morning."

Cammie got changed and made her way out to the gymnasium to begin stretching. During the leg stretches Tina Walters leaned over to whisper something.

"Hey Cameron! Are you going to the basketball game tonight?"

Cammie hesitated. Zach had mentioned the game earlier that weekend, and she said she'd think about it.

"I don't know Tina. I'm pretty busy with studying for a geometry test this week. I don't think I'll be going to the game tonight."

Tina immediately made a shocked face. "Oh okay. I just thought you'd be going to watch Zach, I bet he would of liked if you went."

"I'm sure Zach will do fine tonight without me there."

At lunch Zach approached Cammie from behind and grabbed her shoulders trying to scare her. It worked. She almost jumped out of her seat.

"Zach come on you almost made me drop my pizza!"

He started laughing right away, "Sorry Cam I couldn't pass up the opportunity!" He sat down next to her and stole a fry from her tray. Cammie made a fake gasp sound and glared and Zach, but he only gave her a teasing smirk back.

"So have you decided whether you're coming to my basketball game tonight?" His eyes were gleaming.

"I don't think so Zach. I have a math test to start studying for this week. I don't want to waste time at a basketball game."

Immediately Zach's green eyes stopped sparkling. "Awe Cammie, but I need you there! It will only be an hour. Please come to my game."

Cammie bit her lip. How could she not go to the game to support her best friend? It was only an hour anyways. "Alright alright I'll go to the game."

Zach's smile returned, "Thanks Cam! I'll see you tonight." He got up from the lunch table, but not before stealing one last fry from her tray before retreating.

Cammie sat with Macey, Bex, and Liz on the top row of bleachers in the gymnasium watching Zach's basketball game.

Bex was standing up and screaming most of the time, "Come on guys you're sucking right now!"

Liz shook her head, "Bex why don't you sit down. The guys can't hear you down there, and the parents keep giving you glares."

Bex only rolled her eyes, "Let them glare."

Macey took this as her turn to change the subject. "So girls, who do you think has the nicest arms on the team?" All four girls directed their eyes to the player's arms.

"Definitely Dylan Thompson." Bex said.

"Ehh, His are pretty nice, but what about Nolan Price. His are amazing AND tan!" Macey started giggling, but the rest of the girls stayed quiet.

"Mace, remember?" Liz looked at her with big eyes.

Macey only looked confused though. "Remember what?"

"Nolan Price was Cammie's first boyfriend. They went out two years ago." Liz nudged her head over to Cam. She sat there fumbling with her hands before looking up.

"Cam I'm sorry. I really did forget! Oh my god I can't believe I didn't remember that! His arms aren't that great."

Cammie smiled, "It's okay Macey. He does have nice arms, and I'm completely over him. Trust me." She honestly meant it. Nolan Price was a nice guy, but a bad boyfriend. She felt nothing for him anymore.

"What about Zach guys?" Liz asked.

"What about him?"

"He has nice arms."

All the girls glanced at Zach guarding his opponent with his arms up. He moved his arm to block the shot and at the right moment they could see him flex. The girls were silent.

Cammie was the first to speak up. "Whoa. He really does have nice arms." The rest of the girls simply nodded.

"I honestly think Zach wins guys." Macey said.

"I think so too." Bex said.

"I vote that we never tell him we had this conversation." Cam suggested.

"Agreed!" The friends started laughing while admiring Zach's arms like little stalkers.

Later that night Zach stopped by Cammie's house.

"Go ahead Zach, she's upstairs in her room."

Cammie heard her mother's voice invite Zach inside, and heard the thuds of his footsteps up the stairs. He quickly appeared in the doorway and Cam sat up on her bed, pushing her textbook aside.

"Hey there. Cam! Did you enjoy the game?" He sat down on her bed next to her.

"Yeah I did! You did a great job, I'm proud of you!" She reached over to give him a small hug. He laughed a little, and hugged her back grazing his hands over her arms.

"Well thank you, and thanks for coming."

"I was glad I went to it. I knew you were good, but not that good!"

Zach readjusted himself, "Can I ask you a question?"

This concerned her a little bit, "Sure ask anything."

He took a deep breath. "Why were you and the girls starring at Nolan Price? Wasn't he your ex boyfriend?"

Cammie started blushing. "Well we weren't really staring at him. You must have just looked at us while we happened to be looking at him."

"Trust me, I know when you're lying. What's going on do you like him again?"

"Noooo. There is no way I like Nolan Price again."

Zach looked confused and a little upset. "Well then why were all of you looking at him. I'm sorry but I just don't get it."

"Really Zach it was nothing. Why do you care so much anyways?" She questioned.

"I don't know why. I guess I just don't want you liking a guy again who didn't treat you like a boyfriend should treat you. I mean you told me how you guys didn't talk much and he was always hanging out with his friends instead of you. You don't deserve someone like that."

Cammie knew some of that was true, but she felt like Zach was just dissing Nolan Price. She didn't like Nolan that way, but still didn't feel like he should be talking about him that way.

"Zach you only know Nolan as your teammate. He wasn't that bad okay?"

"Cam please don't get mad at me I just think you deserve better than that!"

She couldn't believe Zach was being rude about her ex boyfriend. He should know not to trash talk an ex boyfriend since they are sensitive topics for girls!

"What do you mean don't deserve that?" She was started to get upset.

Zach just starred at her and didn't answer. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Zach. What did you mean?"

Zach looked down to take a deep breathe before returning his gaze. "Cammie…" He slowly extended his hand to touch her arm gently. "You deserve someone like me. I like you."

Cammie was totally shocked. Her best friend has a crush on her? How was this happening? Did she like Zach back? She thought he was attractive and sweet, and couldn't picture her life without him, but would liking him destroy their friendship?

She closed her eyes. "I think that I like you too Zach."

They both gave each other a shy smile.

"Well that's good news. I just thought that you deserve to know how I've felt about you for a while Cammie. I've got to get home, but I'm glad you know now." He then got up and left her room, leaving Cammie alone with her racing thoughts.

As Zach drove home he thought to himself whether he should ask out his best friend.

**A/N Here is the start of your long awaited Zammie! Thanks for being patient. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Sorry it is a short chapter, but I have major writers block. I felt the need to write something for you awesome readers though! Thank you again very much for taking the time to read and review. I really do appreciate getting your replies to my writing. Zammie alert for this chapter! Hope you guys like it. **

Cammie Morgan sat in science class while trying to pay attention to the movie playing at the front of the class. All she knew from watching about five minutes of the movie was that it was about earthquakes. The rest of the time she sat fidgeting and rolling her pencil to the top of her desk, only to watch it roll back down to her arms a few seconds later. She couldn't help but glance towards the clock every few minutes and sigh in frustration. It was her last class of the day, and she knew once the bell rang she would walk out the classroom door to find Zachary Goode waiting for her patiently.

Finally after seemed like an eternity, but was actually fifteen minutes, the bell rang ending the school day. Cammie picked up her backpack and made her way towards the hallway, wiping her hands on her pants. 'Cammie why are your hands so sweaty. Your going to see Zach in a few seconds just like every day.' She thought to herself. She entered the hallway and smiled the second her eyes met Zach's. He was standing against the wall, holding his basketball practice bag. She got closer and he pushed himself off the wall towards her.

"Hey there Cam." His green eyes sparkled.

"Hey Zach."

"How did science go?"

"Oooh, boring as usual. Plus that classroom is so cold, I'm always freezing in there!"

Zach laughed, "How can you be cold you bring two jackets with you almost everyday!"

This was true. Cammie always had a jacket with her even in the summer time since the air conditioning was turned on high in any building, store, or house. Its November right now so Cammie thought it would be a smart idea to bring two jackets with her to layer of each other.

"I can easily still be cold." She extended her hand. "Here feel my hands they are like ice!"

Zach reached over and took her hand in his. He automatically felt a tingle run up his arm. She was right though, her hands were freezing cold.

"Gosh Cam, your right."

By that time the hallways had cleared and Zach and Cammie slowly made their way towards the gym for Zach's practice. They had gotten in the routine of walking to the gym before saying goodbye for the day. Zach stopped by the locker room and turned, facing her.

"Well I better get going to practice. I'll text you in a little bit."

"Alrighty, but you know I probably won't see it till later this afternoon, I have piano practice today."

"That's alright. I'll try to be a man and wait for your reply." He winked at her causing both of them to laugh.

Zach then reached out and took Cammie in his arms giving her a hug. She wrapped her thin and small arms around his neck and rested her head into his chest. It felt good, but all too soon she felt the need to step back.

"Bye Zach."

"Bye Cammie." He gave a small smile before going into the locker room.

Cammie then turned towards the parking lot to head to her piano lessons.

* * *

During a water break at Zach's basketball practice he walked off into the locker room to grab his water bottle. While reaching for his bottle, he glanced down at his phone, deliberating whether to send a text message to Cammie. He'd wanted to message her for a while now, and was thinking about what to say during practice. He took his phone out from his black bag and sat down on a bench. He quickly typed 'Cammie, Will you go out with me?" and took a deep breath, before hitting send.

**A/N If you don't mind, please review and feel free to give suggestions. I apologize for the way I ended the chapter haha ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I know I haven't updated my story since March and I'm really sorry for that! I have such good plans for the end but its getting there that's the hard part!**

**Now a couple more thoughts so please read the authors note haha. **

**1) Some may ask why things in the story aren't romantic enough or why Cammie doesn't have the main guy- well at the end of the story I can tell you there will be an authors note explaining exactly why this story happened the way it did. Very mysterious right now hehe ;)**

**2) I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing because that's what got me writing again. Thanks especially to **_Peppermintrina_** for taking the time to contribute ideas to the story and **_Tessa _**for giving such a nice review it made my day. **

While sitting on the bleachers with her friends, Cammie's phone buzzed with a new text message. She quickly dug the phone out of her purse and opened it.

**New Text Message From Zach **

**Cammie, Will you go out with me?**

Cammie's eyes grew big and she took a sharp breath in. Her mind started racing. _This has got to be a fake text. Someone on his team probably sent this as a prank. _

All of the girls were pretending to be watching the game while giggling and talking about the basketball players, but Macey noticed Cammie grew very stiff and quiet next to her. Macey drew her eyes painfully away from the other team's point guard and looked at her friend. Cammie sat staring at the small phone in her hands.

"Cammie are you okay?'

Cammie only nodded.

"Is something wrong?"

She nodded again.

"Your not making sense. Let me see your phone."

This time Cammie just sat there motionless. Macey was forced to lean over her shoulder and look at the small screen. What she saw was a shock.

**New Text Message From Zach **

**Cammie, Will you go out with me?**

Macey's mouth popped open slightly from reading those words. "Oh my god Cam! Zach totally just asked you out! I knew this was going to happen I just had a feeling about you two! I'm so excited for you! Okay so this is how you should respond first—"

"- Macey!" Cammie interrupted. "I'm not saying anything back. I have no idea how I'm going to respond."

"Really? Oh, I'm sorry Cam. I just automatically assumed you were going to say yes. I mean you two have been really close for months."

Cammie suddenly stood up, gathering her bags, and made her way down the bleachers.

"I've got to go Mace. I need to get out of here, talk to you later."

Macey watched in confusion as her friend briskly exited the gym in a hurry. Right as the gym door closed behind Cammie, Zach emerged from the men's locker room holding his sports bag. He jogged over to the bench and sat the bag under his chair before turning to his coach.

"This is going to be interesting." Macey mumbled to herself. Liz turned to her then.

"What did you say Mace?"

"Oh nothing Liz, just talking to myself." She gave Liz a comforting smile.

"Where did Cammie go?"

Macey sure wasn't going to tell Liz that Zach had asked out Cammie. Liz would immediately share the news with Kaylee, and they did not need more drama. "She told me she was heading home. I'll text her and make sure she made it home safely. You know Cam and her driving skills."

**To: Cammie**

**I know you rushed out of the gym and didn't know how to reply to Zach, but we need to talk girl! You better message me back or I will find you! What's going on with you and Zach?**

**-Macey**

A few seconds later Macey's phone beeped.

**To: Macey **

**Relax I'm at home and I messaged you back so no need to "find me" lol. Thank goodness I'm a fast texter ;) **

**-Cam**

Macey got annoyed from Cam's uninformative message.

**To: Cammie**

**Don't avoid the question! What's going on with you and Zach? Do you not feel that way about him?**

**-Macey**

**To: Macey**

**I don't know how I feel. Yes, I'm attracted to him, but I don't want to say yes to going out and risk the chance that the relationship will end badly. That might ruin our friendship. How could we ever go back to being close friends if we had a bad breakup? **

**-Cammie**

Now Macey understood why Cammie was so hesitant to say yes. She didn't want to risk the good friendship they had. Out of all the people in the school though, Cammie and Zach seemed to be close enough to have any type of relationship they wanted.

**To: Cammie**

**I know your worried, but I just want to tell you that I think your friendship with Zach is strong enough that it will not be ruined even if a dating relationship doesn't work. You've got to do what your heart tells you Cam. Go read a couple romance novels and watch some chick flicks tonight, that might help ;) **

**-Macey**

Throughout the game Zach checked his phone for any new messages from Cammie Morgan. Every water break he opened his phone to a blank screen. He even sat on the bench holding his phone during half time while the rest of the team was out on court shooting. By third quarter in the game Zach was worried he had made a huge mistake.

**A/N A little motivation to review is knowing that in the next chapter Cammie will give her decision to Zach's question**!


	18. Chapter 18

**Super Long and Guilty Author's Note: Hey readers! I think I have finally returned! First of all I apologize to everyone who had loved this story and then I just disappeared from fanfiction for about a year! This story has been the hardest thing to write, but the response to it and the way I feel about the plot has inspired me to continue. I may have lost some loyal readers leaving for a year, but hopefully I'll gain some back! Thanks for always reviewing and encouraging me. **

**Second I will repeat once again that everything in the story happens for a reason, which I will explain at the end of the story that I promise will come. I will not abandon this story!**

**I'd just like to thank everyone too for reviewing and saying the story still mattered to them even after a year. Hearing that they thought the story felt realistic and not just some made up rushed drama really meant a lot to me. **

**Previously in Chapter 17: **Throughout the game Zach checked his phone for any new messages from Cammie Morgan. Every water break he opened his phone to a blank screen. He even sat on the bench holding his phone during half time while the rest of the team was out on court shooting. By third quarter in the game Zach was worried he had made a huge mistake.

**Chapter 18**

Cammie sat on her bed that evening working on some homework while listening to music. Her phone sat by her and buzzed what seemed like every few seconds with a new text message from one of her friends urging her to reply to Zach's message. The problem was she didn't know how to reply. If she said yes to Zach would their friendship still remain? Would that feeling of freedom to act as crazy as she wants be gone, and in its place a bothersome feeling inside her, convincing her she had to act differently to impress him?

Finally finishing her last math problem, Cammie packed her books away for the night and sat back on her bed only to stare down at the small phone screen.

You've got to reply to him. Cammie thought to herself. If I don't it will just be awkward in the morning. And of course things would be weird with Kaylee. That doesn't really matter thought, she wasn't a good friend with her anyway. In order to help her make a decision Cammie pulled out her Journal and looked through some past entries.

_August 18, 2010_

_People._

_People walk in and out of our lives every day. We say hello and meet them, and all too soon, we are forced to say goodbye and leave._

_My dad walked in and out of my life a lot because he was in the military. I was always proud to share with others the fact that my dad was currently a soldier fighting in the war, but now I can't say that anymore. The word current can't be used to describe him. On August 18th 2005, I was forced to say goodbye to my father, because he had left._

_Today is the day my dad was killed five years ago. He was enrolled in the military and was a month away from coming home, but he was shot in battle, and never came home alive again. I'm not sure if Tyler remembers today is the date of our father's death since he was younger when it happened, but I hope he is dealing with it okay today. _

Cammie always thought of her father when she was faced with a tough decision. Thinking of him and how he lived his life really helped her think clearly and consider what he would have done. What would her father think of Zach? She was sure her father would love Zach. He was a smart boy who had an athletic jock side to him while also being able to do any girly activity Cammie wanted to do, except for shopping. Shopping was his limit. He opened doors for her and always walked by her side instead of slightly in front of her. Zach made Cammie feel like his equal, like no matter who complicated their lives; they would still have each other to balance things out. Her father would definitely approve of Zach.

Without realizing what she was doing, Cammie looked down to see her phone in her hand with a new text message page open ready to send to Zach.

**To: Zach**

**I'm sorry it took so long to reply to your message. I just had to take some time to think about answering, I wasn't sure what to say. Now I know, and I'd love to go out with you. **

**-Cammie**

She hit the send button before thinking twice about it and then let the phone fall to her bed. She fell back against her pillow letting out a sigh. She just said yes to dating one of her best friends. Before she had time to freak out her phone buzzed.

**I'm so relieved and happy you said yes Cam! You had me worried for a long time today whether I should have sent that message. But can I ask why it took so long for a reply? **

**-Zach**

Cammie had always been able to say any honest opinion to Zach so explaining her worries wasn't a problem.

**I'm just worried if anything happens to our relationship that we can't go back to being friends or that dating you may change who we are to each other and how we act. I love the way that we are now, but I do like you. And I'm glad we are giving us a chance. **

Zach instantly replied back.

**I promise Cam we are always going to be friends. I won't let our relationship change that. Thanks for saying yes. I've got to go to bed but I'll see you tomorrow. **

**-Zach**

Cammie turned off her phone smiling after reading Zach's promise, and got into bed herself. Tomorrow she would be going to school as Zach Goode's girlfriend.

* * *

Cammie walked into school wearing her favorite skinny jeans, flats, a bright green v-neck with a flower design, and her hair perfectly straight. She felt good and happy, not because of how much time she spent getting ready for school that morning, but because she saw Zach's face when she walked towards him in the hallway. She approached him while he was talking with Jonas, Grant, Bex, Macey, and Liz.

"Morning guys!" She greeted her friends and took her place next to Zach to see him smile down at her. His shiny blue green eyes sparkled down at her, and all of a sudden she didn't know what to do with herself. Does she hug him or just act like everything is the same. He saved her immediately from worrying by taking her hand in his and giving it a small squeeze. Holding Zach's hand felt right. Her fingers secure in his own strong hand reassured her she had made the right decision.

Grant's eyes grew big and he shouted out, "Whoa what do we have here?" pointing obviously to their hands.

Cammie started to blush and looked at her friends who squealed with excitement and rushed to give her congratulation hugs. At that moment Kaylee walked by with some of her soccer friends and right away looked over to Zach. They had stayed friends, but she didn't hang out anymore with Zach and the group. Kaylee looked a little confused and scrunched her eyebrows together while passing by. Zach kept smiling at his friends and squeezed Cammie's hand once more. Everything was going to be fine, and Kaylee was not going to be a problem. She had chosen Jacob anyway.

Her first day of school dating Zach flew by, and things went as usual except for the fact she now had a hand to hold while he walked her to all her classes. Sure some students stared or made the classic "aww" noise as they walked by, but most students had a feeling they liked each other and it was only a matter of time till this day came.

After school Cammie left her science room to find Zach standing by the door waiting for her.

"Hey there Cam. How was class?" He took her textbook from her arms and they started to walk to her locker.

"It was okay. We just took notes on earthquakes, so pretty boring. We probably covered the same stuff as your class fifth period." She remembered he had the same class right before her, and she frowned at remembering they were so close to having class together.

"So I was thinking tomorrow night we could go to the movies. We haven't hung outside of school in a while."

"Oh you mean like a first date?" She said in a teasing tone.

Zach just rolled his eyes and laughed quietly. "Yes if that's what you'd like to call it. Let's go on a first date."

"I'd love to, that sounds perfect!"

"Great! Well I've got to head to basketball practice so I'll see you tomorrow Cam." Zach extended his arms out, and she immediately stepped closer to wrap her arms around his neck, squeezing tight.

It was nice to have a boyfriend.

**A/N I hope everyone liked the new chapter, and hope I still have some readers! With a new desire to continue the story and keep writing I'm aiming to update in about a week or two. Sorry but I have school to think about first. I can assure you though I'm already thinking about the new chapter. Thanks guys and just review please bugging me to keep updating haha. Reviews commenting on the fact that they think my story is real feeling is wonderful for me to read.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I'm a dirty liar, I know, I know! I said two weeks and it was like a month, sorry! **

**Long shout out list to the reviewers of chapter 18! Feel free to skip this, but I wanted to thank those who either joined or returned to reading the story: Megatron 13, Violinista, SpanishGallagherGirl, 2oo92, f0r3v3rstr0n9, bookworm121197, anon, Natalie, Analor, stephaniek, PheoNox, Peppermintrina, Max and me in a tree, KatieTheDaughterOfPoseidon. And especially GGirl and GlieseHoneyman who were both very encouraging! **

**(My apologies if I somehow missed your name, I give you permission to yell at me through the computer!) **

**Chapter 19**

"Cammie! Hurry up in there! You need to be considerate to all the girls in the world who are not blessed with naturally pin straight hair. Exit the bathroom immediately or surrender the flat iron right now!" Bex pounded on the door while Cammie tried to finish touching up her eyeliner in record time.

"I'll be out in a minute, almost done Bex."

She set down the eyeliner pencil and glanced over her reflection quickly in the mirror. She had to look good for her date with Zach this afternoon. She wore a cream lace shirt with a brown pattern belt to accentuate her small waist, and skinny jeans with brown boots. The second she opened the bathroom door, Bex charged in kicking Cammie out of the room. "Cam, go grab your purse and make sure you have everything you need. I'll be ready in five minutes to head to the theater. I threw some gum in your purse just in case you and Zach spend more time becoming "good friends" than watching the movie." Bex winked before slamming the door. Cammie just rolled her eyes. The things her friends thought of. Honestly, Cammie probably wouldn't kiss Zach today. She hadn't kissed a guy before, and had no idea when the right time would be. One thing she knew for sure was that Bex was not going to be there, watching her creepily while she experienced her first kiss.

Bex came out of the bathroom, and the girls got in the car to meet Zach, Grant, Liz, and Jonas at the theater. Macey couldn't make it today since she had an ASB class president meeting. That's what the girl gets on her Saturdays, school meetings. Bex sat in the passenger seat fiddling with the radio and bouncing in her seat and flinging her arms around like a gangster to any rap song that came on.

Finally they reached the theater and Cammie saw Zach standing by the entrance waiting for her, like a perfect gentleman.

"Hey Cammie, I thought you and Bex were never going to make it." Zach joked while opening his arms for a hug. Cammie walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Before she could say anything Bex walked by flicking her now straight hair, "Sorry Zachy, Cam was too busy stabbing her eye with makeup to leave on time! I warned her to hurry up." Cammie just rolled her eyes and took his hand while walking into the theater. Zach and Cammie sat down together at the end of the row towards the top and waited for the others to catch up. Liz and Jonas headed for the row to join them when Grant threw out his arm and blocked Jonas' path.

"Sorry buddy we are going up a row behind them. Perfect position for responsible supervision." Grant then motioned for the four of them to take seats behind Cammie and Zach. Grant's motions were less than discreet and Zach had to laugh at his friend's ridiculous behavior. Cammie just blushed and hid her face in his shoulder. He rubbed her back as comfort.

"It's okay Cam, just don't think about our best friends watching our every move the entire movie." Zach joked and made a scared face. He leaned away from Grant who had made himself comfortable by putting his feet on up the back of their chairs.

It was hard for Cammie to focus the whole time on the movie with Zach's hand in hers, and his thumb massaging small circles on the back of her hand. Every once in a while her mind would wander to past memories of her and Zach together. It was strange how they became best friends while he was dating another girl, Kaylee. She remembered the time they went to the movies with Macey to see Eclipse and took pictures together in the small photo booth, or when they left class early when Zach was upset and went swimming. Their swimming trip didn't turn out too well once the creepy lifeguard Josh hit on her, but Zach saved her. An image of the school dance popped up in her head and she couldn't forget the look on Zach's face when Kaylee broke up with him to get back with her old boyfriend Jacob. Her thoughts were interrupted when Zach squeezed her hand gently three times. She looked over at his shining eyes in the dark theater. He leaned over and whispered, "I'd love to kiss you right now Cammie."

Cammie felt her eyes grow bigger and her heart beat faster and faster. Zach kept his eyes directed on hers and her brain finally decided it was time to say something. "Umm..." Suddenly something hit her in the back of the head and fell down the back of her shirt.

"Quiet down there guys, its just getting to the good part!" Grant hissed at her and continued to throw his bag of sour patch kids at them. Zach blew out a breath, but didn't seem to mind as he sat back in his seat and casually threw bits of popcorn over his head to hit Grant in the face. Cam relined father in her seat and tightened her grip on Zach's hand. She almost had her first kiss. He had wanted to kiss her.

**A/N And that's where I leave the chapter! Hahaha sorry for the torturous cut off. I've got to even out the cute moments though ;) Please review with your thoughts of their date! Did you like the date?**

**I'll have a next update in July because the rest of the month I'm training with my cheer squad everyday and then we are headed to cheer camp. Can't wait to hear from you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N So the chapter is a little random and short. I need some filler content though before jumping into the next big event. So stick with me here. **

**Chapter 20**

Cammie sat in study hall staring at the clock ticking by too slowly. This class was pointless to her. She never did homework in study hall partly due to the fact that there were loud idiots messing around the whole classroom and also due to the fact she had all her easy classes that didn't assign homework before her study hall period. The sad fact of school, you almost never get a schedule you're completely happy with.

All of a sudden a pencil came flying out of nowhere and hit Cammie in the side of the head. She glanced down immediately as it hit the desk.

"Oh, my bad, sorry. Can I have my pencil back?" Some guy asked her. He had blonde hair and a facial expression that gave the impression he had no care in the world. Of course he was the one who hit her in the head. It took all her self-control to not break the pencil in half just to piss off the carefree yet sadly clueless boy. If there was one rule to remember in study hall, it was to not bother Cammie, who had math class right after. She was always in a bad mood before her that awful time.

Maybe she should just text Zach. Talking to him always helped pass the time and comforted her. She took out her phone and did the old trick of hiding it inside her book and staring down at the pages, while typing her little heart away.

**Hey Zach. Super bored in study hall. Surrounded by idiots. I wish I were in your class! **

**:( **

She then actually decided to read the book while she waited for a reply. They had been reading Life of Pi in English. She honestly had no idea what the author was thinking. He must have done quite a lot of planning to make all the connections work in the end. However, she wasn't ever happy with the unrealistic idea of a boy surviving on a boat with a live tiger. Her mind started drifting off to how she would survive in that situation. Kill the tiger? Jump over board and try to swim? Stay on the dangerous small island? No, probably just assume the fetal position, and cry till it's all over. Brilliant plan Cammie, works every time. Her phone vibrated then.

**Sorry Cam. I know your classmates aren't the best, try to stick it out. You only have twenty more minutes, and I'll be at the door waiting to walk you to class! Macey says since the majority of the school probably doesn't even know their names, you would not be considered a bad person if you left and came to our class. ;) **

Zach was always suggesting she leave study hall and hang out in his room. That's only because his study hall teacher was the PE coach and could care less about who actually came to class. She only did it once though. She always felt guilty about it and had the fear she would get caught. So no matter how cute he was, she didn't give in to Zach's temptations very often.

Finally the bell rang and she packed her things at record speed to meet Zach at the door. There he stood smiling at her. He looked amazing wearing a white and blue striped shirt he bought from Zumiez and a pair of dark wash jeans with his always- worn basketball shoes. Classic Zach.

As they walked down the math and science hallway she glanced at the decorated walls. Posters promoting new events always covered them. Her favorites were the ones reminding students to walk not run (they make it sound like a pool not a school). She noticed a small red poster by the door to her math room and stopped. Zach had continued walking and was jerked back when Cammie's hand tightened around his.

"What is it Cam?" He leaned forward to read the poster.

"A community service event going on tomorrow night at the local church. There was a canned food drive and they need volunteers to pack the cans into boxes now."

She really needed to finish her community service hours. The first semester of school was over in two months. Ten hours were required, but she had only completed three. "Do you want to do it tomorrow?"

Zach looked unconvinced. She grabbed his shoulders and made the puppy dog eyes at him. "Come on Zach please. We both could use more hours, and we might as well do it together!" It didn't take long to convince him.

"Alright I'll do it." He smiled down at her and shook his head, realizing anything she asked for, he would give if he could.

**A/N It's a short chapter, sorry! I promise the next chapter will be longer though, but I felt like I needed to upload something for you. Please review and thanks for all the people who have selected the story as a favorite or followed the story. **


End file.
